


I Want It With You!

by VishnuBlakart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, Curious Regina, Don't like! Don't Read!, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fights, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Mysteries, Sex, mind healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishnuBlakart/pseuds/VishnuBlakart
Summary: Regina heals Emma magically when she gets a head injury during their magic lesson but she messes it up. She tries to heal it completely using her magic again but discovers secrets in Emma's brain. Which turns her world upside down. What can Regina do about it.?





	1. I Want..

♡<♡<♡

 

Regina curses herself internally again when the blonde lying on her couch in the vault lets out a whimper with her hand clutching her head. She sighs quietly staring at Emma for few minutes before thinking how she got here.

 

Emma and Regina were practicing magic, they started working on Emma's magic when she abandoned the idiotic notion of leaving Storybrooke. It took some patience and coaxing before the brunette finally conceded her anger on Emma for wanting to take Henry away but she did. Also, who wouldn't want Henry all to themself.

 

Today as they were practicing levitating and poofing together, it gone little bad. They were attacking and poofing away, using the stones as weapon and the trees as target in the forest. After half an hour of this, Emma was getting the hang of it. Poofing to different trees and levitating her stones to hit the tree target that belongs to Regina.

 

Soon their practice turned into competition by Emma, Regina who enjoyed the challenge. Her experience in magic making easy for her to stop any stones before it hit her trees. But Emma matched her with speed and agile moves. Though initially she stopped the stones clumsily, eventually she got little better at that.

 

 

Just when Emma poofed before a tree, Regina stumbled on a large  tree root, causing the stone to fly faster towards Emma without her full control. It hit Emma hardly on the right side of her head. The blonde clutched her head instantly but it started to bleed heavily.

 

Her blonde hair and pale skin were very contrasting to the brightness to the red color of her blood.

Regina froze at the sight for a minute before rushing to Emma in panic. She ignored Emma's soft words to not worry and call an ambulance or poof to the hospital.

 

She presses her scarf to stop the bleeding and her heart hammers at the pained hiss from Emma. 

 

She cared about nothing but the dark blood flowing from Emma and now staining Regina liliac scarf and her hands. Trying to calm herself and not faint, Regina takes two deep breaths before removing Emma's weak hands from her own head, Regina places both of her hands over it directly.

 

Concentrating on healing the wound completely without thinking about anything more than healing Emma before she dies in her arms in the middle of a forest. Regina looks at the damaged side, intently.

 

It worked after few seconds, glowing in golden purple light the wound disappeared fully without a trace. Except the blood on Emma'hair and jacket then Regina's hand and scarf.

 

Before she can clean those away with her magic, Emma spoke "wfft ayyu thuung?" Regina just stares at her solid few seconds but Emma speaks again.

"Soow.?" Regina swallows again before poofing Emma to her vault and lying her on the couch.

 

She called Whale and asked about the reason for Magic healing of head Injury affecting a person's speech. She enquired it in a pretense for a anonymous person because people learning that the reformed Mayor/Evil Queen injured their Savior and made her incoherent will only cause ruckus. It will be more difficult to help Emma.

 

After Whale explained, during which Emma babbled on other side of the vault, that usually injury to head is critical. When she healed it, she didn't do it correctly. Leaving the nerves affected by the injury still damaged but like internally and it cannot be cured by any Doctor now. 

 

It created bad taste in Regina's mouth but she listened quietly to his explanation before hanging up with a curt thank you when Whale asked her to bring the patient to asses the situation closely.

 

The Mayor moved close to her Sheriff who was still talking incoherently noticing Regina she calls out, "Henny?" After few seconds of confusion, Regina remembes how Whale told her the right side injury could affect ability of speech and visual.

 

After putting Emma on a sleeping spell Regina starts reading some books regarding magically healing a brain or mind and learns something useful but it's not enough.

 

So, she goes to Rumple with hope while he banters his usuä business he agrees to help and gives her yhe book on healing a mind magically. "That book is usually used on mentally retarded to make them better and who does the Mayor knows is mentally retarded except your Charmings?" Rumple questions leeringly that Regina deflects with eye roll at him before asking about a page she read.

 

"I know people can read minds ehen connected. But Can I see into her mind or control it?" Regina wants to learn everything about this because she is not playing on Emma's brain when she has half lost her mind. Not noticing her slip.

 

"You won't and you can't, dearie" he answers before elaborating at the questioning stare. "You won't able to see into Her mind because there should be deep connection for it"

 

"Like?" Regina asks expectantly that makes Rumple smile. "An intimate connection like true love which has trust, love and intimacy has base and you have to be connected with the person in at least two of the three to see anything into them." Rumple explains diplomatically.

 

Regina listens attentively to him like she is still his pupil. But he always enjoyed her thirst and awe of Magic.

 

"And you can't control a mind without losing your own control to prove the trust.  just like I said earlier but doing any this forcefully will hurt both parties involved." He warns at the end knowing how dangerous it to play wth mind directly, not his usual manipulation on them from distance.

 

"Okay, I will keep it in my mind and is it safe to use with the person sleeping?" Regina stands straight looking at him curiously.

 

"Its better that way they can relax more for you to work. If that's all I have a plans with my wife, dearie!" He states politely without kicking her out, physically.

 

"I owe you one, Rumple" Regina says before disappearing in her signature cloud of smoke.

 

"That you do, Dearie!" Rumple agrees quietly.

 

Now standing before Emma who seems to be babbling again, already awake from the sleeping spell. Then Regina realises its been 1nd half hour since she left Emma including her time on Rumple's shop and meeting Henry to inform that it may take some to finish their lessons and inform it to Snow and David.

 

Regina sighs once again curses herself before sitting on the chair next to Emma. She holds her and making her reconise which she is, Regina starts performing her magic With her eyes closed.

 

At first, there is ony dark then a ball of light floats before with different colors on it. Regina recognizes it as Emma brain, a magical resemblance of it. Its mostly looks like thread of colors in a ball shape.

 

Regina resists the urge to touch, not knowing what damage it may cause. Already her impulsive decision caused Emma serious damage.

 

She ignores the discomfort and panic rise in her as she remembered Emma bleeding änd urgency inside her to save the blonde.

 

Regina finds the injured spot where Emma's nerves are visibly damaged and expands the ball with her hands. Then starts to heal it following the instruction she read from Rumple's book.

 

She casts a spell to complete the process, making the ball of lights glow in golden purple light for few seconds. Before it returns to normal state. With that the injured side is healed, Regina notes happily.

 

Regina is happy that Emma won't babble anymore even though she finds Emma's ramble cute sometimes, that's not the same. In her happiness she didn't notice how she pressed into a spot two inch down from the previous injury but notices the dark surrounding giving away to different background. 

 

After few seconds her eyes adjust, she realises its a dim room and guesses its  someone's bedroom from the noise to her right side where there is two figure.

 

Regina eyes widen when she sees Emma rises her head to kiss the woman beneath her, grinding their bodies together. 

 

"Ahhh.. faster! " the woman husks and Emma just spreads her legs on left hand before starting to move her hand inside with force enough to make the body below her move higher on the bed.

 

Regina feels sweat gathering in her neck and chest still rooted on the spot near them.

 

Soon, Emma adds another finger, by the hiss the woman lets out. The blonde sucks her nipples harshly while pumping her fingers in a steady pace. The brunette under Emma moans and breathes out heavily and she palms Emma's ass.

 

Minutes later, the brunette comes with a muffled moan but Emma does not stop. She adds another finger and sets a brutal pace while pinching her clit.

 

"Right there! God!!.. hmmm... huhhh...! Ssss.. mmmmm .. ahhhhh" 

 

These are the sounds to Emma's repeated assault on the brunette and the woman screams her second orgasm when crooks her four fingers, possibly hitting her g-spot repeatedly. 

 

Regina swallows hard, the woman stops Emma with a hand on her stomach. "Let me breathe for 5miňs. we already fucked in the bar, my front door and now in my bed. You are insatiable." The woman husks out glaring mockingly at Emma. 

 

"Maybe I should've found someone with lot of stamina in the bar, Veronica." Emma rasps in a low voice. A voice, Regina never heard before. 

 

"Dude, we fucked 4 times in 2hrs. Its you, that's insatiable.  I think it will be hard to find someone to please you." veronica teases but there is obvious curious in her eyes.

 

"I thought I found someone but I lost her before anything happened between us." Emma says making Regina raise her eyebrows.

 

"Is she dead? " Veronica asks lightly, pulling Emma down on her.

 

"No, fucking Fate intervened and now she is happy with some stupid jerk." Emma says darkly, showing her neck for Veronica to pepper her kisses and bites. "Besides, she won't like my condition."

 

"Boys ruin all the fun!" Emma nods her head with a serious face but closes her eyes in pleasure when Veronica pumps EMm....

 

Regina chokes on her own spit.

 

EMMA'S COCK..

Then positions the head at her entrance and encourages Emma to enter who follows it with single thrust.. making the woman below scream with a arched back. 

 

Regina stands with her mouth agape.

 

"Its her loss, fuck Iam definitely enjoying this." She says languidly moving against Emma who grinds her hips in tight circles before she slams her cock inside her, again.

 

"No, its my loss. She is everything I want and she is my Quee..." 

 

Before Regina could hear Emma's reply, she is back in the dark room. in front of her, the ball is pulsing more actively indicating Emma waking up from her sleep. 

 

Remembering Rumple's words, Regina exits out of the phantom room after checking Emma's brain once again.

 

No matter how much curious she is țo examine about the scene she witnessed.

 

Emma is moaning lightly when Regina opens her eyes still holdin Emma's hand. She drops it hastily, when she get the vision of the same hand moving inside another brunette, hard and fast.

 

Regina moves little away to control her breathing but returns to Emma when opens her eyes and she waits for her to speak.

 

"I liked that scarf, Regina" Emma says softly, pointing at the bloody scarf that Regina forgot to clean.

 

Regina sighs in relief that Emma is her normal self but there is a lot of questions in Regina's mind.

 

And she will find every answer.

 

♡>♡>♡

 

Tbc..

 

 


	2. 'Curious'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina investigtes about the scene she witnessed in Emma's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. ●

♡< ♡< ♡

 

Regina abandons her grip on her desk to place her hands on back of the head currently between her thighs. She bites her lips to stop moaning when a talented tongue flicks at her clit.

 

"Spread your legs, Regina. "

 

She does with a soft moan, leans back in her chair, closes her eyes when that  tongue returns to her folds licking them. Both sides and her entrance before plunging it deep into her. Eliciting a strangled moan from Regina."Mmmmm..."

 

She looks down at the green eyes staring up from between her thighs and the steady pace of that tongue increases causing Regina to move her hips to try and match the rhythm. 

 

Regina sees the smile creasing the corner of those dark green eyes.

 

Emma pinches her clit, hard, making Regina cry out louder and slam her hand on her desk at the painful pleasure. 

 

Suddenly, Regina is not in the meeting room, alone. But with all the officials of Storybrooke council in the City hall for the monthly budget meeting. Including the one, She imagined between her legs.

 

When everyone stares at her, Regina realises that she had slammed her hand down, for real. She waves them off and the person who was explaining the budget for his department continues, relieved that he is not getting any of her wrath.

 

But Regina is concentrated on the subject of her thoughts sitting bored on the other side of the long table. 

 

After the meeting was over, Regina went to her office but Emma stopped her at the door. She looks a little hesitant.

 

"Hello, Madam Mayor! How are you? I saw you tensed in the meeting." Emma says with a smile but there's a crease between her brows expressing her concern. 

 

Regina smiles at that, liking the obvious concern and waves off the question as nothing to Emma who looks unsure but accepts with a nod.

 

"And Regina, I can't come to work on next Monday &Tuesday. I wanted inform this to you because we have town meeting for spring festival both days." Emma explains to her but catches the silent question when Regina narrows her eyes. 

 

"I have some things to do, nothing important." She adds shortly only rising more  questions in Regina's mind but she only smiles tightly.

 

"Very well! I understand. I'll try to postpone it." She accepts it while wondering about the real reason.

 

"Regina, are you really okay? You seem a little off." Emma steps forward but Regina moves back.

 

"Iam fine, Miss Swan. I got some work to do and so do you." Regina replies evenly before moving inside her office leaving Emma to shake her head. She is confused by the sudden mood flip.

 

 

Regina standing inside her office knows the reason to it. It's the blonde's close proximity, that made her insides burst with emotions. Various emotions after her impromptu visit to Ēmma's mind. 

 

The most important one of it was Curiosity. 

 

It's been 3weeks since Regina found the memory on Emma's brain accidentally. Regina went to meet Gold to learn next day. Thinking just what the hell happened, yesterday?.

 

She was still discreet about most details but learned some thing's that cost her a few valuable ingredients. It's not big enough information to owe another favour from her and Rumple also knows it. So, he accepted the terms, easily.

 

He explained her that when she touched the point between red and bľue, it took her to the person's memory, recent memory. Because she would've to coax more for deeper memories. 

 

Which should not be possible at all. It only differs with the intimate connection, he explained to her yesterday. 

 

Regina frowns at him, "It's impossible, that person and I,  We don't have that  type of connection." Rumple simply shrugs at her.

 

"You do, if you truly vîsited a person's memories or there is atleast two of the three connections you share with them." He informs her with a small tilt of his head. "And I'll guess it's not Robin Hood." 

 

"Ho.. What?.." Regina stutters a little but recovers quickly. "What gives you that idea ?" 

 

"You wouldn't ask these explanation if you saw your 'soul mate's' memory." Rumple replies knowingly, smiling at her. Regina controls herself to not slap his smug face.

 

"I won't connect with them again, right?" Regina asks another question. 

 

"You can't, not until you repeat the same procedure you did yesterday." Regina bites her bottom lip before asking a question that was plaguing her since yesterday.

 

"Rumple, are you sure Emma is the one who carried Henry when she was 17?" Rumple looks at her oddly.

 

"Iam pretty sure that Miss Swan carried Henry, My grandson. Are you alright? Regina. Its a odd question to ask after all these years.!" When Regina just looks thoughtful, he continues, "is this another scheme to get Henry all to yourself. You still didn't forgive Emma trying to take Henry to New york.?"

 

Regina finally moves her focus on him and his words, "Of course not, I forgave her for it. I was just curious about Henry's birth. That's it!" She replies angrily.

 

"You seem awfully curious these past two days." He comments at her pointedly but Regina just rolls her eyes at the warning in his voice before bidding him goodbye. But only after giving her ingredients as a payment.

 

Leaving Rumple to puzzle over their conversation. 

 

`~`~`~`

 

Making deals with Rumple continuously in two days is getting costly for her but atleast she got some answers.

 

The other things she learned after the unexpected visit is that.

 

 **1\. Emma likes women** \- which is maybe not much secret if Regina remembers the swaggers and stares between some of the women in Storybrooke and Emma.

And there was a intensity between Regina and Emma itself but she doesn't dwell on that, not considering its same.

 

 

 **2.Emma's.. Penis** \- which is a big question because as for as Regina knows Emma was the same like her but that memory (which Regina thought maybe a fantasy dream) was real.

That leaves her only to guess that is related to magic but what caused it and how it happened, that's something she wants to find.

 

 

 **3.Emma is in love** \- with a committed woman. They are separated by fate before Emma could get her. Then she is  happy with some jerk (Emma's words). The most interesting thing is that Emma is in love with the Woman enough to consider her everything and her Queen. 

 

Regina ignores the little nagging at the last word as she concentrates on the irritating burning in her chest at the thought of some woman being Emma's everything and Her Queen.

 

And she is curious about that person very much. So, Regina started to work on finding the two curious things she learned. Emma's cock and Emma's.. Women.

 

She is not going to call some woman,  Queen just because Emma considers her one.

 

`~`~`~`

 

Regina can't ask Emma these questions directly because it would rise the question where she learned it from. And she doesn't think Emma will like that Regina witnessed some thngs.

 

So, she decided to talk about it directly to Emma after learning some things on her own.

The first thing to find was when Emma went outside the town because it's not in Storybrooke that.... happened.  

That brunette whose name was Veronica, She was not from Storybrooke.

 

Henry was the first person she asked  and he said, "Emma went to Boston last month, she didn't say what for or I didn't concentrate. But Emma got me the new video game version and a new book for me." Henry recalls excitedly.

 

"Your Ma, is the only person to gift a bad and good thing together." Regina narrows her eyes, remembering the same reaction she gave when Emma told her about the gift she got for Henry.

 

"Ma said that its my training to resist temptation and do the right thing." Henry says seriously making Regina arch her left eyebrow at him. "Sometimes."

 

Regina and Henry laughs quietly, when Henry says it dubiously. His expression similar to Emma.

 

"I think you should read the book more often." Regina advises with smile getting a nod from Henry.

 

"Mama read books for me!" Roland adds from his spot near his father, opposite side of the booth where Henry and Regina are sitting.

 

Regina kind of forget that they were here when she was talking happily with Henry but she doesn't feel bad because their relationship becoming more free after his return from New york. She is enjoying it.

 

"Really, what did she used to read you?" Regina asks sweetly to Roland who opens his mouth to answer but Robin cuts him off.

 

"Roland, didn't I say its bad to interrupt  others conversation!" Robin chides him looking little tense, making Regina and Henry feel bad when Roland pouts sadly. 

 

Regina knows that Robin doesn't like to speak about his late wife before Roland from one of their early conversation. Not wanting Roland to miss her so much. So, she scolds Robin lightly before convincing Roland to smile with a promise of ice cream.

 

Almost, not noticing Robin's quiet stare at her.

 

They all went their own way after lunch and Regina had a talk with Snow who gave her the reason Emma went(or the one she told Snow) to Boston and details after some prodding from Regina.

 

 It was very easy to get her spiĺl it, something never changes.

 

Apparently,  Emma was going to Boston these past 5months with different reasons each time which is kind of her habit. Because Snow also shared how Emma used to do the same thing when she came to Storybrooke first. 

 

 That information surprised Regina very much.

 

Going away on a weekend every month and Snow thought it was her way to not  to feel trapped in Storybrooke. So, Snow never questioned because after few times she did when Emma remained aloof with her.

 

And Snow told her that's why maybe Emma remained very tense and short tempered when she couldn't get away from Storybrooke during the time first curse broke. And Neverland. That she couldn't let some steam off.

 

Oh! Snow you don't know what steam it is!

 

But she still feels that she would've known Emma's activity when she first arrived Storybrooke. What with her spying Emma's every move using Sydney.

 

Then she remembers that he reported Emma having weekends with Snow in their apartment. So, maybe he guessed the same happens every weekend.

 

Emma going to boston every month seemed so suspicious to Regina but no one gives it much thought because the blonde never brings much attenion to it. Only Snõw and Henry knows about it from start but they thought nothing more on it than Emma's need to get away little.

 

Regina never noticed it, too.

 

Regina thought it was because she never monitored Emma's behaviour on anything other than regarding Henry. And these past months, she was busy adjusting with Robin and Roland in her life.

Henry occupying her time mostly to make up the time they lost during previous year.

 

 *~*~*~*

 

 **so,**  Regina once again started to moniter Emma's activity but does it herself this time to find anything and everything about things Emma does.

 

The blonde spends her time most with Henry and her parents some. And practices magic with Regina three times a week. During which Regina notes Emma more closely to spot any difference in her that confirms the truth  about Emma's penis.

 

But She notices nothing different and  only making Emma question her about losing her concentration on their lessons.

 

Emma also eats so much junk food from Granny's where Hook flirts with her and there is another person who the blonde spends her time with. 

 

Ruby, she is the one with Emma mostly these days. Regina knows they are best friends but not that close. So, Regina guessed that Emma would've shared something about her secret to Ruby. 

 

And Regina doesn't have any clue about Emma's Woman. There are also some women who flirt with Emma but they don't seem to be the Woman Emma have feelings for. She doesn't give any special treatment to them either.

So, regarding Emma's Woman she found nothing.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Now, Regina leaning against her window watches Emma leave the City hall in her patrol car after the meeting.

 

The brunette learned from overhearing a conversation between Ruby and Emma, accidentally, during her lunch in the diner. That tonight Emma and Ruby are going to Rabbit hole for a night out and Regina knows there is a chance she could find the truth from them there.

 

Regina also knows she shouldn't be this interested in learning Emma's secret but she thinks its suspicious and she is curious about it. 

 

That's why Regina will go to the Rabbit hole tonight because she is curious that's also probably why she gets this daydreams regarding for last 3weeks. 

 

She is Curious.

 

Very Curious.

 

♡> ♡> ♡

 

Tbc..


	3. The Night Oút-part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina goes to Emma and Ruby's Night out. But they have other party crashers at the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●First! A huge Thanks for the overwhelming support for my story. I am happy. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.●

♡< ♡< ♡

 

Emma walked to the table in the corner of the bar where Ruby was sitting and waving at her. She waves back and plops down on the opposite seat with a huff.

 

"Don't huff! Before we even started. We are just going start the night with shots." Ruby mock scolds Emma just then a waitress places their drinks on the table. Earning a smile from Emma and a playful wink from Ruby.

 

"Okay! Don't get me drunk enough, that I can't carry both of us from here in the end." Emma warns lightly. Ruby snorts at her.

 

"It was one time and I think we were just fine except for Granny's scolding" Ruby then shakes herself from that thrilling memory. "Can we do shots or you're going to bore me with advice."

 

"Really, kay, then lets see who can finish more shots at the end of the night. Only If you can handle that!." The blonde challenges Ruby who merely accepts it by clinking her glass with Emma's before both downing it one go.

 

After finishing their first round of shots both Ruby and Emma start on second round with each 4glass in front of them.

 

"You know, Ems, you are little different these past weeks. What's special?" Ruby enquiries softly intrigued by the change in the blonde's demeanor, taking her shot.

 

 

"Huh.!! I don't know! I feel more free, like my mind is more clear. I mean you know how I got hit in the heađ by Regina and She healed it." Emma recalls with a frown and Ruby nods. "Its like that it made me refresh myself, everything's more, sharp. But its not bad." The blonde smiles softly downing her own shot.

 

"Maybe she cured your parents hereditary sign from your brain. She considers them idiots." Ruby adds the last part when Emma gives her a look. 

 

"Please, Stop seeing so much science fiction shows and throwing a theory on my brain. Regina can't do that." Emma scolds her before scrunching brows. "If she could do such thing then we would've been screwed in the past."

 

They both down another glass.

 

"Well! However, Regina's hit on your head did you good, cleared your family's idiotic gene." Ruby says playfully making Emma roll her eyes at the teasing.

"Not exactly the head you thought Regina hit you for." Ruby adds with a fakes sad sigh.

 

Emma glares at her with narrowed eyes, "Are you trying to get me to beat the shit out of you.?" She asks evenly to Ruby who takes the warning even though notes the hint of smile on the blonde's face. The blonde finishes her third shot.

 

"And Stop saying her name! Someone could hear you! Rubes." Emma adds nodding to the Merry Men siting two tables away from them. Ruby and Emma take another shot.

 

Ruby shuts her mouth seeing that and calls the waitress to bring another round.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Regina rubs her forehead after stepping out of her car that she parked before a dark alley, few feet away from the Rabbit hole. she fixes her clothes once more looking at the side view mirror of her car. Her coat and gloves are placed  on her car seat.

 

The redhead aňd blue eyes, these features are perfect for her to stay incognito. The blue long sleeve t-shirt  and the black cardigan with black jean is an absolute opposite of her.

 

Regina sighs internally looking at her watch, already past 8:30. She is half an hour late than the time Emma and Ruby fixed their night out.

 

The brunette had it all in plan, after eating his dinner @7:30 Henry would play his video game for 20 mins and does his homework before sleeping while reading his book that Emma bought him. Sometimes.

 

Regina after finishing her dinner with Henry told him that she had a important meeting regarding work and she will be back after its finished.

 

It wasn't a lie, if you look into the meaning and She is not harming anyone with this. So, She didn't broke any of her promise to Henry.

But before She could get ready to leave after washing the dishes with Henry, their door bell rung twice.

 

When Regina saw Robin and Roland were standing on her porch, She invited them inside and asked about their sudden appearance. Robin said he wanted to surprise her for dinner and have a sleepover. While Regina was surprised, She wasn't excited.

 

She told about her plans for the night and that She was sorry to leave now. Regina told him that they can have dinner tomorrow.  But Robin said he had plans too, with Merry Men tonight.

 

This started a small argument between them as She told that she can't babysit Roland at anytime, just so he decides it. The brunette was only little angry that her plans were interrupted but It irked her more that Robin decided himself without asking her if she could have Roland. 

 

"I didn't expect that you will have any plans at night time because you never said anything to me during our lunch." Robin argues his reason which only makes Regina scoff at him, loudly.

 

"I am the Mayor of this town, of course I will have plans most of the times." Regina retorts sharply "And I don't have to inform all my plans to you." She adds in a icy tone to Robin who stands there with his face scrunched up in anger.

 

But Henry came in before he could open his mouth. "Mom, you don't have to fight. You both can go out tonight. I will look after Roland." He offers calmly   looking only at Regina who smiles at him, little strained.

 

Glancing at Robin, she hesitates a little. 

 

"Mom, don't worry I'll keep us both safe." Henry adds with a reassuring smile and Regina returns it more easily.

 

"Okay!. You go get him to the dining table, Henry." Regina says softly watching her son go. She followed after him seconds later with Robin close behind heř.

 

Regina said goodnight to Henry with a promise of extra hot chocolate for his help today.

 

When Regina went to leave, Robin moved away from Roland who was still eating,  mto meet her in the foyer. But She stopped him with a hand as he started to speak, making him frown.

 

"We can talk later. Just don't do this again. And if you want something you should learn ask me." Regina tells him calmly moving to the front door. "Don't assume things on your own." She tries not to slam the door with more force, to not disturb the boys.

 

^,^ , ^,^

 

Now entering the bar Regina hopes after tonight she can clear some things with Robin. She knows they're adjusting but its been 5 months since they started dating. She should set their boundaries more clearly. 

 

She didn't like the fact they argued in Henry's presence even though he was very understanding and helpful.

 

Her new clothes felt weird as She moved to the bar counter, ordering a non-alcoholic drink for herself. She spots Ruby and Emma in the corner table and the empty seat near their table, Regina moves there after getting her drink.

 

When the Mayor takes the seat, She can hear Emma talking animatedly while Ruby listens to her with her chin on her hands. 

 

"..She just smiled this smile at me when I asked that. It was only this much but wow.." Emma says looking at Ruby with a wonder in her eyes. "Its just ..it send sparks straight to my..no... all over me...God! her smile, Rubes." Emma gushes softly with a slur to her voice that indicates Regina, She Is very tipsy. 

 

"Ems! You are sooo gone In love, She just smiled at you. You are in trouble, dude." Ruby informs with a small laugh. Regina has to admit its true and to know that tough Sheriff Emma gushing over a smile like a lovesick girl is shocking to her.

 

"Yes..and No.. I am in tragedy but I'll be in trouble if She learns about this!" The blonde groans lightly. Regina listens carefully, taking a sip of her drink.

 

"Yeah, She can be such a bitc.." Ruby is cut off when Emma slams her hand down forcefully. Regina and Ruby both starles a little.

 

"Don't you dare call her that, Rubes. Seriously, its like you want me to kill you or something.!" Emma warns her seriously breathing heavily and Ruby only groans with her face in her hands.

 

But Regina raises her eyebrows at the violent words from the Savior to her close friend. 

 

"You love her so much. But She doesn't know what She is missing, Ems." Ruby says sadly before straightening up. "You have to say all you feel to your Queen." She declares firmly but Emma shakes her head.

 

"No, Ruby. You are wrong. She has everything she wants. Good life and a stable relationship with her boyfriend. She is happy. And what do I have, Rubes?... Nothing." Her words make Regina frown into her drink. "Being Savior and a Royalty is worthless when I won't even get a chance with her."

 

"Em, that's not true. You can give her everything she wants. Definitely more than what her boyfriend gives her. If its sex then I can bet you are bigger at that too" Regina watches as Ruby nod towards Emma's crotch pointedly with a wolfish smile. And She clears her throat to get the sudden image of Emma's Cock out of her mind.

 

But its difficult and now She is remembering how Emma entered the brunette's core roughly, in that damn memory. She feels the sudden fire ignite in her stomach as her own clenches.

 

Emma throws her fries at Ruby head, flustrated. "Could you shut your fucking mouth. Jesus, why do you do that always." Ruby laughs at Emma's glare  while dusting some fries from her head.

 

Regina frowns suddenly, when She realized how much Ruby knows about Emma's ..Penis, enough to say its size is bigger. _Maybe they have a history._ Again the irritating burning in her chest, disturbs her. Very much.

 

"But Emma, just try and talk to her about this once maybe.." Regina had missed some of their conversation while immersed on her own thoughts.

 

"Rubes!, this is not exactly a positive thing." She gestures at her lap with a angry sigh. "And I know She is happy with him but I don't want to keep saying that. So, don't make me. Just  drop it.!" Emma hisses through her clenched teeth, angrily. Ruby shakes her head looking away from her before nodding once. 

 

Regina purses her lips with narrowed eyes at Emma's intense words.

 

Ruby speaks once again after they just drink in silence for few minutes. "So, it reminded me when are you leaving, isn't it your time to..?" Ruby looks at her pointedly. Emma shrugs at her. Regina perks up at their signals.

 

"This saturday night and I'll be back in tuesday night if it goes as usual." Ruby shakes her head at her with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"Why do you keep going out of town for this, just pick someone here who is flirting with you. Like that.!" Emma and Regina turns to their right where Ruby is looking at pointedly.  "That waitress is making sexy eyes at you everytime  She brings our orders or when you look at her. She will be happy to help.

 

Regins glares at the waitress who was staring at the Sheriff intensely, just like Red said.

 

Emma smiles at her friend, "I don't do that. You know its purely physical. I don't want them expect anything from me and if I sleep with a woman here then surely everyone will know the secret." She says seriously with a frown. "Including my family."

"Also, come on! You fairytale types are not wild enough for me. These women probably have gentle, caring sex or mediocre sex. That's not me." Emma adds with a small smirk and Ruby swats at her, playfully.

 

Regina scoffs at that assesment internally, _Please!, We can do wild!..more than She can handle._ Also Regina wonders _if this how both Emma and Řuby talk usually, very bluntly._

 

"You are probably right but everyone Is not like that." Regina nods at Ruby's words. "There are wild types here that you find in the city. Just like that woman,... Verona. .or something. Who gave you her number. Did you call her back.?" Ruby asks with a wicked smile, not aware of the frown at Regina's face at the reminder of Veronica.

 

"Naah.. Rubes, its a one time thing. I left with a goodbye note. Look before you scold me, I won't use her to get rid of my feelings. That's just cruel. She deserves better than that." Emma states firmly. Ruby and Regina smile at Emma's answer.

 

Understanding her reasoning, Ruby agrees with a single nod. "You know, Em thanks for helping with the spell thing. Its so good, I feel more in control and power of My Wolf now. Elsa also enjoyed those effects in our bed very much. God, I miss her. She was fun." She says lightly which reminds Regina that they were dating for 3months before she left Arendelle with her aunt and sister.

 

Emma smiles in agreement to her words.

"Me, too. And Well! My blood was at least useful for you at something. Let's just hope, that Regina doesn't find out we took some ingredients from her vault. She will fry us alive." She says with small laugh. Regina narrows her eyes, surprised by that information. 

 

 

"You are right and I will be in more trouble than you, probably." Emma snorts at Ruby's words. "What come on, she likes you! I mean didn't She save you that day?" Ruby counters her. Regina nods her head waiting for Emma's reply.

 

"Regina did that because She was there and for Henry's benefit, mostly. She doesn't care about me. Why would she? I'm her... well, actually nothing to her, really." Emma shrugs with her brows furrowed lightly. Regina frowns heavily at that.

 

She didn't like what Emma implies there and actually feels hurt by it. Regina wants to get out of here right now.

 

Ruby raises her eyebrows at the blonde. 

 

"Really, then can you explain why She would panic and run to you when you were bleeding. You are the one who saw it. If that doesn't mean She cares about you..." Ruby stops when there is a loud cheer from the other side of the bar, they all turn to look at it. 

 

Regina's eyes widen when she spots Robin among the Merry Men where they are causing a small ruckus right now.

 

"Okay, Rubes. Lets go or I'll be late for work with a hangover for sure." Emma drawls lightly, standing on her feet and She throws some money on the table to cover their bill. Ruby stands as well. Emma sways a little.

 

"We will definitely have a hangover. But atleast I took more shots and could walķ steady. Unlike you, lightweight." Ruby teases her both walking to the exit.

 

Regina who had paid for her drink, was behind them and She watched Ruby walk straight into a car on the parking. She rolls her eyes. "Sure, you big bad wolf. I can see that. And i took more shots then you." Ruby punches Emma on her arm for that. They both laugh out,  loudly.

 

Regina frowns at them she wanted to go home after She heard enough of their conversation. Emma's opinion about her not caring for the blonde  had soured her mood.

 

 _She gushes over a simple smile from some woman but when I save her life she thinks I don't care about her._ Regina berates Emma internally. _I even did a special research and owe a favour to Rumple for that._

 

The brunette sighs exasperatedly, She can't leave their drunken ass here, alone. They both probably end up in a ditch so Regina walks with them, staying little behiňd.

Regina doesn't notice the two mën exiting the bar just as inebriated as the two women before her.

 

Ruby waves at her with a smile her arm around Emma's shoulder. "Hey, dude, join us. we can walk together and we will protect you. The Savior and the Wolf." Ruby puffs out proudly with a lazy smile. Regina stifles her laugh at that, watches silently when Emma gives her a awkward smile.

 

"Please, Don't mind her. We don't want to disturb you. But you can walk with us if you like. We are both going to Granny's diner." Emma offers politely despite the drunken slur in her voice.

 

Regina guesses that some women may swoon at the drunken chivalry and find it cute. But Regina doesn't, She is not one of them. Definitely not. 

 

She smiles a little at the blonde before nodding in acceptance and they turn to start walking, again. The trio only taken few steps away when they hear a drunken voice call out from their left side."Hey!!"

 

Ruby, Regina and Emma turns in the direction of the voice. Ruby and Emma little slower than Regina does.

 

"Hey, you are the Redhead from the bar, right? I wanted to talk but I couldn't find you again. Now, I found you." Will smirks as his right arm placed firmly on Robin's shoulder who smiles at them all, drukenly.

 

 _'Oh! Boy!'_ Regina groans mentally when She realises that, he is talking to her. _'This not how I planned the night at all'._

 

♡> ♡> ♡

 

TBc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●Next update will be soon.●


	4. The Night Out-part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's is a punch and Argument. Then they Fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● New chapter. Hope you guys like. The punch everyone asked for. WARNING!. There is VIOLENCE, BLOOD..! ●

♡< ♡< ♡

 

Emma and Ruby both stand there silently as Will smiles crookedly at their new companion. Meanwhile said companion only stares at him blankly.

 

"I don't do this often but you are a very beautiful woman!  We are having a party inside. You wanna join us.?" Will Scarlett asks In a slurring voice with a flirty smile.

 

Regina sighs quietly before fixing him with a apologetic smile, "I can't!  Iam sorry but I have to go home. Maybe some other day!" She tells him calmly.

 

Will only smirks at her, "I got this feeling, that I should talk to you now! You should spend some time with me and Iam sure you'll love it." He says, moving close to the redhead who frowns at the heavy alcohol smell hitting her nose. 

 

"Iam not interested.  And I don't want to spend anytime with you.!" She tells evenly stepping away little, making him frown back at her. 

 

"Iam pretty sure I saw you smiling at me earlier in the bar. Don't waste our time that I can be showing you skills you never dreamed of." He insists adamantly before smiling cockily at the Redhead. 

 

Robin steps forward too, "You will definitely enjoy yourself. If you don't take this chance now you will regret it forever." He drawls lightly with a charming smile that he used on Regina many times.

 

Emma and Ruby exchange glances at that, they also see the redhead get tense.

 

"I don't think I would, actually. But if it comes to that then you don't need to worry about my regrets." Regina tells him coldly, not at all impressed by Robin's behaviour but tries to remind  herself Its because he is drunk. 

 

Will sighs angrily, losing his patience completely, "Why does every women do this? You don't have to play too hard to get. Now, come on! Let's go. We can have lot of fun." He states impatiently then grips Redhead's left wrist tightly to take her inside.

 

Before Regina could burn his offending hand, another pale hand captures it. After Removing Will's hand with a rough twist Ruby shoves it away carelessly, She glares at him angrily. 

 

"When She said not interested, She meant get lost. Take the hint. Don't assume things on your own." She states firmly before narrowing her eyes at him. "This is not the Sherwood forest or Enchanted Forest."

 

Robin looks at Ruby with a glare, "He was talking to her so they will decide what to do. Why are you shoving your nose here unnecessarily?" He aşks with furrowed brows before he continues.

 

"Women are just disrespectful to Men in this world. Unlike our world." Robin shakes his head, angrily. Regina raises her eyebrows at him, guessing maybe he is reflecting on their argument earlier.

 

 

Ruby grits her teeth, ready to give him a scathing reply. But Emma stops her by stepping forward, "Robin, You should take Will and Go. She made clear that  She was not interested in his offer." She says firmly, pointing at Regina who is standing between Ruby and Emma.

 

"Look, We are all drunk. Its better if we don't take this matter any further." The blonde continues in a calm tone. Regina agrees with her completely.

 

Ruby speaks when Robin and Will just continues stare at them, "You are lucky to be with someone like Regina. So, don't do these type of things. The Mayor doesn't like this type of behaviours." She warns him lightly. Regina is surprised by the respect in Ruby's voice for her.

 

"Just because Iam with Regina, I don't have to please her by letting her influence every one of my action." Robin informs Ruby, heatedly.

 

"Also, the redhead is for me." The Women bristle at Will Scarlett's words but Emma holds them back. "Robin already has that Evil bitch for himself at the Mansion." Will drawls with a sneering smile.

 

Regina and Ruby's eyes widen at his wordd before Regina narrows her eyes in fury.

 

Emma stills for a second before punching Will on the mouth, hard. Splitting his upper lip instantly.

 

Regina gasps, surprised by Emma's sudden action. 

 

Will falls down at the force of her punch  holding his now bleeding mouth.

 

Robin pushes at Emma, roughly but Regina moves to catch her hurriedly. The shorter brunette holds Emma up by looping her arms around her waist to stop her from falling.

 

Regina looks up at the same time Ruby shoves back at Robin's chest angrily, "What the hell?" He stumbles a little.

 

"She has no right attacking Will like that.!" Robin grunts back angrily while glaring at Emma. "Just because you're the Sheriff and a Royalty doesn't mean you get to do this to an innocent." He points at Will who was moaning in pain holding his mouth.

 

Regina standing with Emma rolls her eyes, She holds the blonde's left arm tightly to protect her. In case Robin attacks the blonde again. She đoesn't think Emma can defend herself in her drunken state against a strong man like Robin.

 

Regina is really surprised by the sudden aggressive behavior from Robin who is normally calm around others.

 

"I'll do more than that if he ever talks about Regina like that again. It has nothing to do with me being the Sheriff or a Royalty." Emma tells him seriously with a warning in her green eyes. Regina looks at Emma, quietly. Ruby steps closer to them both.

"And please, He is not an innocent." Emma scoffs at him. 

 

"I would like to see you try that.!" Robin challenges her, steppig closer. The shorter brunette squints her eyes at him when he continues to defend his friend who insulted her. 

 

"Look, we don't want to fight. Emma, we should leave." Regina says softly in her new voice, not wanting things to escalate further. She can't even call David while holding Emma back. She pulls a little on Emma's arm to get her moving.

 

But Emma doesn't budge, "Why the fuck are you even defending him when he insulted Regina.?" She questions him heatedly. 

 

"You should be the one punching him, first." Ruby adds standing by Emma's left side, She nods at Will who is currently glaring at Emma from Robin's right side after wiping most of his blood on his shirt.

Regina actually waits for Robin's answer, quite expectantly. 

Robin scrunched up his face, "I don't need your advice on how to defend my soulmate." He says in a haughty tone. 

 

"And now I get why She was not interested in me." Will adds in a groggy voice, gestures to the redhead's hand holding Emma's arm. He spits his blood on the sidewalk causing Regina to frown in disgust.

"Instead of real Men, She wanted the blonde and Mutt in her bed,!" He snorts at Ruby who bristles at the insult.

 

Emma makes a sudden move towards him but Regina stops her by holding her arm tightly. Will jerks back in fear at her action causing Ruby smirk at him, wickedly. Regina hides her own smile.

 

"Why do you care about Regina more than her own soulmate.?" Will asks pointedly, glaring at the wolf who was doing the same since he joined them again. "What the hell is She to you?"

 

Regina tensed when he asked that, remembering Emma's reply to the same question in the bar earlier. But the blonde surprises her by not even hesitating in her answer.

 

"Regina is My Family!. I don't know how you defend yours but I won't stand by when somēone insults her. I respect her too much to let that happen." Emma states decisively staring at Will and then at Robin pointedly.

 

Regina looks at Emma in awe, her words causing Regina's chest tight in emotion.

 

The Mayor tries to shove down the emotion, no time for that. She needs to get the four of them away from each other and uses the momentary shock Robin and Will suffer at Emma's reply. Ruby just smiles smugly at the blonde, that Regina notices.

 

The redhead asks them to leave once again pulling them both back this time. Ruby and Emma comes willingly, taking a step back but still locking eyes with the Men before them.

 

"You know nothing about her! How colđ and irritating Regina can be when there is an argument.!!" Robin growls at her, clenching his fists in a tight grip. Emma snorts at him.

 

"I know just how cold and irritating Madame Mayor can be in a argument. More than you'd ever know." Emma smiles at him and Regina rolls her eyes even though its kind of true. "You should learn to maneuver those better."

Ruby smiles with a nod. Will and Robin fumes, thinking they are teasing them.

Regina is now 100% sure that Robin is sour about their fight earlier. 

 

"Whatever, You will not get away with  assaulting me, _Sheriff._ " Will spits the title hatefully, Emma clenches her jaw and Robin taunts her.

 

"Then You should also accept Will's words. 'She was Evil and sometimes She can be a bitch t..." Robin doesn't even get to finish before Emma punches directly on his nose with her right fist. 

 

There is a sickening scrunch of Robin's nose breaking as his head snap back and he staggers away few feet at the power of the hit. He clutches his nose with a pained groan. Blood flowing between his fingers.

 

Ruby tackles Will down when he lunges for Emma, She starts to deliver blow after blow to his face and Will raises his arms to defend against it.

 

Emms pushes the redhead away from them, "Go away or Stay back!!." She yells at her before turning away from her. Just then Robin hits her in the jaw and stomach, their movements clumsy because of the alcohol in their system.

 

Emma lets out a muffled grunt of pain before holding Robin by his shoulders, She forces him down to land two sharp blows on his left side with her right knee. Robin drops to one knee, his breath catching at the pain radiating inside him.

 

Regina still in her shock at Robin's words and the sudden push from Emma, doesn't know how fast, things are escalating. 

 

Will throws Ruby off him after a dirty shot to her throat. He throws his boot knife near Robin who takes it in his right hand, glaring at Emma with his nose still dripping blood.

 

Ruby and Will both staggers up, Ruby thřows her punch with a growl but Will blocks it, clumsily. He throws back a sharp punch to her stomach with a snarl but Ruby only smiles wolfishly at him with her eyes glowing gold.

 

Robin takes a wild swing at Emma's torso who moves back but not fast enough. The blonde lets out a hiss when his knife makes contact with her stomach.

 

Regina had frozen in shock when Robin used his knife on Emma. But at Emma's pained hiss, She gets out of her stupor and feels her whole body vibrate with anger. 

 

Emma dodges Robin's clumsy return swing to her neck by moving her head back before turning her whole body to left side. She kicks out his legs in one move causing Robin to fall on his back with a heavy thud.

 

Regina waves her hand Immediately putting Robin and Will under a sleeping spell. Not caring if Emma can detect the magic or they can identify her. 

 

Ruby who was delivering repeated punches to Will's stomach watches him fall down suddenly, unconscious.  She shakes him with her foot before muttering, "Weakling!."

 

*~*~*~*

 

Regina hurries to Emma's side who is breathing heavily, gritting her teeth when She spots the blood staining the blonde's light grey t-shirt. Ruby rushes to them after seeing the blood on Emma too.

 

"What the fuck, Ems!?" Ruby gasps while Regina presses her handkerchief to Emma's wound. "He used knife on you!" She exclaims angrily.

 

Emma winces when She tries to check on Robin but Regina stops her saying that he will be alright. She was worried little when She saw the blood on his face but then shrugged it off, remembering his actions tonight.

 

Ruby checked on him by kicking his right side, getting a pained moan from Robin. Just to know he is alive. Regina already knows he is just słeeping.

 

Regina and Ruby presses Emma to visit the hospital with them but She refuses to. Emma states that its just a superficial cut and Robin only nicked her skin.

 

Regina exasperated with her stubbornness loses her cool completely. "Don't be stupid. You are bleeding and We should treat that immediately. So, Stop being stubborn." She repriminds her angrily, forgetting that She is a stranger. Ruby eyebrows shoot up.

 

Emma looks at her closely, little suspiciously, "You talk like someone Iam very familiar with." She says with a frown and Regina knows Emma is using her superpower on her.

 

"I just want to leave before anything bad happens again and you are hurt so get it treated properly." Regina answers truthfully. Emma after staring at her for a minute, nods. But She once again refuses to go to the hospital.

 

Ruby states that they should go to the diner then. Granny has a first aid kit there that She uses on Ruby if She gets hurt during her wolf time. Emma agrees to her offer with a shrug.

 

Soon, the trio moves to the diner after Ruby dragged Robin and Will to lean them against a wall nearby. Expecting Merry Men will find them there.

 

Regina feels guilty that her hestitation to use magic earlier had hurt Emma, badly. Twice in this month, Emma is hurt because of her. She just hopes there's no more excitement like this and walks away with Emma and Ruby.

 

♡> ♡> ♡

 

TBc...


	5. Actions-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina, Emma and Ruby are under Granny's care. Robin has a meeting with Regina and Regina has a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Whoa! Two months! Sorry..crap! Life got little hectic for me. And my mind was not in the right place. Sorry for the long delay. Hope you enjoy the chapter. ●

♡< ♡< ♡

 

Regina stares at the Storybrooke clock tower from her office window. Some days, she expects the clock to be stuck on 8:15 like those 28years of her first curse but its not. The clock is working perfectly well.

 

She sighs quietly, doesn't know if she misses her isolated cursed days compared to the problematic days that she has now.

 

Minutes later,  Regina, Emma and the Wolf decided to go to the diner, they found themselves standing before the establishment. But they used the back entrance that Ruby normally uses instead of the front door.

 

Emma stopped walking suddenly before they could reach to open the door making her companions stop in their tracks too. They turn to her, confused. Ruby questions her sudden hesitant look. Regina as the Redheaď only looks at the blonde Savior, silently. 

 

"You know, I agreed to this on a impulse. But I don't think it's safe for us to go inside, Rubes." Emma tilts her head with narrowed eyes. "Remember what Granny did the last time we both came drunk." She raises her eyebrows, pointedly and now Regina narrows her eyes with Interest.

 

"Come on, Granny pointed her crossbow at us only because she thought it was an intruder." Ruby sighs at her silly worry, feeling it's very unnecessary. 

 

"Actually, Granny was going to pull the trigger after seeing it was us." Emma deadpans at her, Ruby gives her doubtful look. Regina arches her left eyebrow. "She also warned us to never sneak in drunk like that again." She reminds again.

 

Ruby gives them a small nervous laugh before looking a little panicked herself.

 

While Ruby and Emma starts to panic about Elder Lucas' reaction, Regina just enters the diner casually with a eye roll. The other twó women soon follows after her.

 

Now She was watching Ruby and Emma squirming on the couch under Elder Lucas' disapproving glare while Regina sits on the chair nearby. Its rather comical sight to witness the two women who could beat two grown men behave like kids before Granny. Well! That's Granny for you.

 

Regina has to give Elder Lucas some credit because for a moment it did look like she would definitely fire her crossbow when She saw them. But when she also saw the blood on Emma's shirt and the blooming bruises on Ruby's jaw and neck, she took them to the lounge room in the back of the diner.

 

Eugenia demanded them the whole story after giving Regina a full once over. Three of them took turns telling about the event happened tonight. Granny brought out the first aid box and asked Emma to lift her shirt to treat her wound. 

 

Regina helps with applying some cream to the small scratches on Ruby's left palm who is holding a ice pack to her jaw and she passes another one to Emma for her swollen right hand. Granny continues to scold the blonde while cleaning the cut about how lucky she is that the cut was shallow. 

 

The shorter brunette gulps hard, guilt and anger raising inside her. She has to fight the urge to treat Emma's wound herself magically but she knows that's not possible in her situation. 

 

"It's like you both won't stop attracting trouble and this over a girl." They both open their mouth to protest but Granny adds more. "For this girl or the Mayor its the same."  Emma hisses loudly when Granny applies alcohol after cleaning the wound. "Hush, you big bäby."

 

Ruby snicker turns into cough at Granny glare. Regina stands back after Ruby moves to Emma and exhales heavily. 

 

"The nerve õf that forest creep. How dare he use a knîfe on you, Ems. You should've broken his hand instead of nose." Ruby fumes angrily glaring at her palms but Emma only shrugs at her as Granny applies glue to close the cut cârefully. She glares at the blonde for her sudden movement.

 

"I don't know if he did it on purpose but I am just worried Regina will hate me for it." She says tiredly, Regina stares at her face with frown.

 

"For What? Defending her against those douche bags who was insulting Regina including her own boyfriend." Ruby asks incredulously as Granny covers Emma's wound with sterile gauze.

 

"Ruby, that's her Soulmate." Emma says shortly as if that explains everything, Regina turns to Ruby when she snorts loudly. 

 

"Of course that explains it all. Regina would defend that pinecone. Robin is a forest bug he is not even fit to be her soulmate." Ruby says In a bitter tone with a eye roll. Regina clenches her jaw tightly, eyes going back and forth between the blonde and taller brunette.

"I don't know how Regina can have that forest creep as her soulmate," the younger wolf adds moodily.

 

Emma huffs lightly " just stop talking about it, alright.?" She looks at Ruby pointedly who quiets down after a brief glance at the redhead. "Nothing for us to talk about, Ruby. She chose him."

 

Regina just rubs her forehead getting angry and upset while looking at Eugenia who had finished dressing Emma's wouňd completely. 

 

"Did she?" Ģranny asks quietly closing the first aid box swiftly. She glances at the redhead briefly who frowns heavily, she doesn't care to elaborate more for the puzzled younglings. 

 

Eugenia takes the redhead with her to the kitchen for help in bringing the dinner to the tables on the now empty diner. She orders Ruby and Emma to clean themselves in the meantime.

 

In the kitchen, after few moments of silence and constant stares, Regina snaps at Granny impatiently before she can stop herself, "What is it?" 

 

"I was wondering how much long it would take for you to snap finally." Granny says calmly, Regina merely stares at her questioningly. "What are you doing here, Regina? Like this, with them?" She asks in the same tone looking in her eyes directly, so Regina knows she saw the momentary flare of panic in her brown eyes.

 

Despite her initial denials to Mrs.Lucas, Regina accepts the truth quickly once recognizes that her efforts are futile. Granny may not change into wolf but her wolf is still inside her. And she is not drunk like those drunken idiots they are preparing dinner for. Granny's words.

 

"Its not what you think. I don't want to hurt them. I was on a disguise to find something else entirely." Regina says calmly as she gestures to her left side vaguely, in the direction of Emma and Ruby. "I never expected any of this." Regina adds in a hiss. 

 

"I know you don't want to or you wouldn't be here with them instead of going with your boyfriend." Granny says gruffly and calls out to her granddaughter and her friend.

 

"But Iam waiting to see what you are going to do regarding this new problem." Eugenia says grimly.

 

Regina bites her bottom lip knowing how true those words are but she doesn't say anything about the reason she is here for. Granny also doesn't question her vague answer only narrows her eyes with a warning to not do anything stupid. 

 

When the blonde and the wolf enters the kitchen, Regina tells them her goodbye after thanking them for their help tonight. She declines their offer to walk her home, politely.

 

Regina did have a lot to think about but Granny's questions earlier seems very important for her and She have to think about it more deeply.

 

'What was she going to do now?'

 

 ^~^~^~^

 

Regina turns her head at the knock on her door, she asks them to enter already knowing who is on the other side of the door. Robin tries to gives his normal wide smile but scrunches his face suddenly, probably in pain.

 

She gives him only a frown when he moves for a kiss. The brunette gestures him to take a seat and he starts talking before she could open her mouth.

 

"I know you are shocked and upset about my injury and want answer why I didn't come home last night.?" Regina raises her left eyebrow at his word for the mansion. "I can answer that but you will be more upset by the end of it." He states seriously.

 

"Iam sure I can handle it, Robin. Iam a big girl. Please explain." The brunette answers sardonicaly folding her arms and leaning on her desk. 

 

Regina listens to the prince of theives narrating the events last night, patiently. By the end of his story, she exhales her breath with her eyes closed.

 

"So, what you are saying is that Emma and Ruby attacked you and Will randomly when you both were taking to a woman. Then you had to defend yourselves against them." She opens her eyes to look down at him, blankly. 

 

Robin nods his head looking at her expectantly.

 

"That's the reason you came early before Emma has a chance talk to me. Because what you said was the truth." Regina asks him skeptically making Robin frown at her, slowly. "I really expect you to be honest with me. You are sure.?"

 

"Iam not lying, Milady. Emma attacked me and Will. She is misusing her position as the Sheriff negatively." Robin says seriously as Regina scowls angrily.  "I think she was interested in that poor woman, too." He adds disdainfully. 

 

The brunettes breathes out angrily. 

 

"you should do something about Emma and her friend Ruby's actions, Regina.  You are the only one who can do it." Robin finishes firmly looking at her with hope.

 

Regina slowly saunters away to staňd in front of her desk. 

 

"Are you sure it was not other way around? You and Will didn't harass a woman while Emma and Ruby were just helping that poor woman.?" She asks evenly while looking at him closely. 

 

"Regina did you speak to the Sheriff before we did.?.. You can't believe her lies.. Trust me." Robin insists loudly coming to stand before her but Regina stops him with a hand gesture.

 

The Mayor glares at him with hate for the first time since they met each other. 

 

"You and Will harassed a strange woman then had a argument with Emma and Ruby when things escalated physically. And yes, Emma was one to take that step." Regina intones sharply looking at Robin's eager nod.

 

"But Emma punched Will only when he called me your Evil bitch while you just stood there. She also broke your nose when you agreed with your loyal friend. " Regina reminds him coldly as Robin just gapes at her. "And there's more. "

 

"That's.. not ! You have to let me explain about this." He stammers lightly, he sweats a little.

 

"Please, Iam dying to hear your explainațion." She gives him a cold smile that makes Robin  fidget uncomfortably. 

 

^-^-^-^

 

Halfway into his explanation he started to twist his words again. Poor Robin didn't know she was there and his story won't stick with her.

 

That reminds her...

 

"If I didn't know the truth myself I would've actually believed you and half cooked lies. That how placating your version of story is." Regina says condescendingly. Robin who was still trying to placate her, frowns angrily at her tone.

 

Soon they both were in a argument, Robin threw everything happened and happening in their relationship as her fault, that how controlling and demanding she is.

 

To which Regina reminds him that she was lenient with him more than any other person excluding her son and she doesn't want to be controlled. Also she never once tried to control him.

 

"You couldn't even make time to look after Roland for a single night." Robin grumbles at her.

 

"Iam dating you, Robin. Iam not his nanny. I have a son of my own to look after. You should've asked me before you made any plan." Regina scoffs at him.

 

Regina loves Roland but he is not her son. Robin has to get it in his thick head. But he couldn't, sadly. 

 

"Are you really taking that rude Savior's lies over your own soulmate words.?" He questions her angrily.

 

"Watch your tongue and drop that tone or I'll lose my fragile temper with you very soon." Regina warns lowly.

 

Both Regina and Robin were arguing for quite sometime when Regina finally explodes at him angrily. 

 

"Iam overreacting! !!? You aňd your mořonic theif friend harassed a woman then attacked the Sheriff and her friend who defended her. Most of all, you both good for nothing theives disrespected me. Injured my Sheriff. In my own town." Regina growls angrily fisting her hands. "Just who the hell do you think you are.?" 

 

Robin backs down at the dangerous tone. "I would've reprimanded him but it was the Sheriff who couldn't mind her own business. It was a mistake I called you that. I was just.." He trails off looking at her with a sad frown that makes her want to punch his nose again.. 

 

"You were just busy defending your friend and you were angry at me for our argument last night." Regina finishes with a dark smile for him.

 

"No, you are mistaken.! Look.. this!. I was drunk last night." He says uneasily but Regina dismisses him with a shake of her head. 

 

"I don't think this can be fixed with your sad frown or apology. But that's not all, is it?" Regina tilts her head at him. "You attacked Emma with a knife which would've been fatal if not for Emma's reflexes despite her drunken state." She says through her clenched teeth.

 

"I was just angry and She was the first one to attack me." Robin states angrily with a hint of cockiness. 

 

"Oh! No! You don'think you are done with this already." A knock accompanies her words and soon her assistant peeks and Regina nods at her. "Bring them all in, Ms.Carla." 

 

She ignores Robin's confused face which is kind of starting to irritate her. 

 

Not a minute later, there are people inside her office after she dismissed her assistant with a short thank you.

 

Regina looks at everyone in her personal domain. There's Emma, Ruby, Will and with them she also called Snow and her charming.

 

Robin turns to face her, "What is this?"

 

"Like I said earlier, you can't think you will get away with your actions without any consequences in my town." Regina flashes him her best politician smile. Before turning away from him and her eyes find the one she is looking for directly in front of her.

 

Looking at the calm green eyes shining with a hint of fear, Regina inhales quietly.

 

♡>♡>♡

 

TBc..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● There's pt2 for this chapter. Iam writing it. So, little patience. ●


	6. `Consequences-2`

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charmings learns about the fight. Regina and Emma talk briefly. Unexpected entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Hope you enjoy the chapter. Regina's outfit is navy blue silk shirt with black blazer and pants, just fyi. ●

♡ <♡ <♡

 

"Regina! Why did you want us all here? Is there any new villian threatening us again.?" Snow asks playfully with a confused smile before anyone could open their mouth.

 

Emma and Ruby share a look as they both knew what's this about.! Regina sighs quietly knowing Emma and Ruby didn't inform the Charmings about last night.

 

"There is something you both need to know and I want you remaim calm until you hear everything!. Cłear?" Regina asks evenly ignoring their puzzled stares. They both nod in understanding and she stares at Robin & Will until they nod as well.

 

She tells Ruby to explain what happened last night who blinks in shock. 

 

Ruby hesitated first but Regina insists her to talk and warns her not to omit any details. Robin fumes with Will by his side as he is denied to give the explanation by his own soulmate.

 

So, Ruby recalls the events of last night to everyone, Snow and David listen carefully. They purse their lips at the start and both blink bewildered when Ruby mentions about Will's Insults against Regina.

Emma clenches her jaw at that while Regina stares at Will coldly.

Soon, they learn about the fight after that and David's knuckles are in tight fists while Snow narrows her eyes in anger by the end.

 

"You hurt my daughter!! You.." David says angrily stepping towards Robin but Emma stops him. "Why didn't you tell me.. or your mother, Emma?!" He turns to his daughter in concern.

"Dad! Calm down." Emma tells him quickly.

 

"Why? He hurt you, Emma. Your father should break his hands for this." Snow frowns heavily staring at Robin as she checks the gauze under Emma's black t-shirt. Will scoffs at that.

 

"Mom!" Emma grumbles at their protectiveness. 

Ruby snorts at him, "Stay silent or I'll split your lower lip, too." She smiles at his pathetic glare.

 

"Regina, did you see how she is threatening Will before he even said anything.?" Robin turns to look at Regina but everyone heard his whining.

 

"He opens his mouth, that's reason enough to hit him. He is a scum bag.!" Emma answers matter-of-factly and Will sneers at her as Robin glares at her.

 

"You got lucky last night because I was drunk. But now, I am not, Savior. So, you can't use magic now.!" He warns the blonde missing Regina's angry glare at him.

 

"Please! I'm not worried about you, drunk or sober. And I don't need my magic to knock you out!" Emma smiles smugly with a shrug. Robin narrows his eyes at her.

 

Regina opens her mouth to talk but is cut off.

 

"Really!!, then let's find out who is right!" Robin grounds out evenly. 

 

"You try to touch my daughter again, and I will break all your fingers, Robin Hood!" David threatens him as he moves forward again but Ruby steps in. Regina sighs.

 

"Princess can't handle herself. So, she got daddy to defend her.!" Will mumbles loudly. Emma and Ruby frowns at him.

 

While Regina clenches her jaw tightly. 

 

"Just because you're all Royals, It doesn't make you all above us!" Robin states firmly locking eyes with fierce green eyes.

 

"Right now, I am just a sheperd who is pissed that some lowlife  _Theif_ hurt my daughter. Being Royals has nothing to do with this." David speaks truthfully.

 

"And Emma clearly doesn't need anyone's help, both of your btuised faces are proof of that..!" Snow states condescendingly, David smiles proudly while looking at the bandage on their faces.

 

Regina who had ënough of this slams her hand down on her desk with stern, "STOP!'".. Robin shuts his mouth quietly, fuming.

 

Emma notices her anger gets little worried that Regina is upset about their behavior towards Robin but stays strong.

 

"I asked you all to come here in my office. So, We can talk. Its not to pick on each other and start another fight. Show some manners. All of you." Regina speaks authoritatively once she has everyone's attention. She directs her last part to Snow and Charming.

 

"So, What Regina? you called us here to lecture how wrong that Emma attacked Robin.? Or you're going to threaten her too?" David asks her knowingly standing with his hands clenched tight. Regina purses her lips.

 

"Charming, calm down. Let her talk first!!." Snow chides David softly before looking expectantly at Regina who narrows her eyes at David.

 

"I wanted talk to you because I thought you both like to know this first. So, it doesn't escalate into a bigger problem." Regina informs with a stoic face.  "I know you are angry and you have every right to be." 

 

"Regina, please, you have to listen to me. They're are twisting everything. They provoked us, attacked us and we only defended ourselves." Robin insists seriously earning himself an impatient glare from Regina. 

 

Snow opens her mouth but Regina beats her to it. "They didn't provoke anyone and yes, of course Emma hit Will first..." 

 

"Yes!, only to defend your honor!!!" David defends her angrily not liking the blame placed on Emma. 

 

"Yes! David! I know. Emma would not go around punching people without any reason. I know that!" Regina shoots back with tightly controlled anger.

 

"Who is She to defend your honor?! She assaulted me. I will press charges against the Sheriff.!!" Will announces suddenly. Everyone turns their attention to him.

 

Regina snarls quietly before closing her left hand in a fist that makes Will falls to his knees holding his already split lip. He cries out in pain as others stares, in shock.

 

"If You press charges for assault then Emma will press charges for murder attempt and assault on both you and Robin. And the next time, you bad mouth me, I'll rip your slimy tongue out." Regina snarłs at him distastefully and Will, after sometime nods in acquiescence. 

 

"Regina!  What... how can you do this?" Robin demands her angrily. Emma and Ruby shares a shocked look with each other while the Charming's stay silent.

 

"What? He called me Bitch and I am just paying him back a little. Again, don't raise your voice at me, Robin." Regina says in low dangerous voice causing Robin to back down with a angry sigh.

 

Emma frowns at the exchange between them. Tense and Angry. The Mayor turns to Snow and David with apologetic frown.

 

"Snow, I understand its not enough but know this, they will promise to never repeat this and both will apologize to you all personally, right now!." She offers sincerely, making eye contact with Emma directly. "Or the consequences will be very severe." She adds warningly.

 

¥ *¥ *¥

 

Robin disagreeing with her decision argued against it but Regina remained unmoving to his words completely. Will was standing silently close to him.

 

While Snow and David wanted severe action against the men they still agreed to the Mayor's compromise, reluctantly. But they were satisfied with the way Regina handled this despite her personal conflicts.

 

Ruby and Emma were quite shocked and surprised by Regina's decision to believe them with little effort. Their discussion and fear at the diner last night seems unnecessary now.

 

In truth, this makes Emma very happy that Regina choose to support her instead of the Hood pecker. But she can also see the strain in the brunette's body and her brown eyes. 

 

After few minutes of appreciating how 'hot' said body Is and those beautiful cocoa eyes in a mesmerizing manner, Emma tunes everything out.

 

She winces at the sharp nudge to her ribs and the blonde glares at Ruby who frowns at heř. "Stop! Eye fucking your Queen, you asshole." The wolf hisses at her quietly. 

 

Emma only narrows her eyes at her before turning to the Mayor again. Who at the moment loses her patience to the pathetic excuses from her soulmate.

 

"Consider yourself lucky that you are getting away with just apologies and warning after you assaulted my town's official, My Sheriff.!" She Informs icily, noticing the slump of his shoulders with satisfaction. Emma inhales sharply.

 

So, begrudgingly both Robin and Will delivers their apologies. The whole ordeal is humiliating to them especially for Robin who is forced to do this by his own soulmate. 

 

Despite the smirks from the Mutt, stoic glare from the blonde and the warning angry glares from the Princess and her Charming, it's over pretty soon. But Hood still feels this is unfair.

 

Regina who was watching thîs all with uňreadable face, raises her left eyebrow when he turns to face her. 

 

"I still can't believe you just trust her words without valuing mine. Is that all yoù trust me?" Robin gives her his constipated face before ťurning his head to left. "Did you ran to her to tell your tale right at the dawn?" He questions Emma sardonically.

 

When Emma snorts at his accusation and denies such thing, he turns to Regina. He then asks how she knows everything if Emma or Ruby didn't tell her. They all turn to her.

 

Regina panics internally at that and also Emma looks at her, expectantly. She readies herself to deliver some sharp remark and comes up empty.

 

But then a voice comes to her rescue while entering her office rudely without a knõck.

 

"Regina has lot of means to know that. But half the town already knows about your fight.!" Zelena says happily sashaying to stand by her sister's side in front of her desk. "Let me enighten you all. Miss Lucas, your phone, please!!!" 

 

Ruby after getting a shrug and eyebrow raise from Emma and Regina, hands it over with a distrustful stare.

 

Zelena clicks It few times before showing them a video playing on the screen. It starts with Will talking to a petite redhead who looks tense and impatient. Then Ruby twists Will's hand when he grabs the redhead's arm, suddenly.

 

They watch as the fight progress with commentary from the excited boýs behind the video. Mostly cheering Emma's punches against Will and Robin then Ruby's swift tackle.

 

Snow notices how Emma barely dodges the swing her stomach and another one close to the neck. Emma and Ruby frankly thinks it's a good video even with the dimlight.

 

Regina worries her lower lip as she notices her figure is out of the screen most of the time. That shuts Robin yapping and Zelena turns to wink at her before she dismisses everyone.

 

Snow agrees to let the town know about the compromise and apology after a last warning to Robin. "Harm Emma again and I'll make sure you can never use a bow again..!"

 

When Regina notices him there after everyone left including her sister who wanted to talk later tonight, She sighs exasperated. She sends him away after informing to meet her at the mansion today evening.

 

Regina exhales heavily in the now empy office.

 

£ ▶ £ ▶ £ 

 

Emma barely knocks twice before entering and notices Regina standing near her desk. She straightens up at the sudden entry into her office.

 

"Your Secretary said you wanted to talk with me alone?" Emma aşks apprehensively, moves forward when the brunette signals her closer. Regina narrows her eyes at Emma before asking her to lift her shirt.

 

The blonde is still confused and shocked but follows her instructions, soon realizes Mayor's intention. She tries to assure her that it's not deep or severe injury. But the brunette ignores her and removes the taped gauze carefully. 

 

"Then I can see it for myself, Miss Swan." Regina retorts sharply looking into her eyes directly, gets a nod from Emma. She grazes her fingers over the cut where it looks red around the edges.

 

The brunette remembers how terrified she were at the moment enough to shock her out of stupor last night.

 

Emma shivers a líttle Regina notices. "You were lucky the knife just grazed your skin, Miss Swan." She says tightly looking down where her fingers cover the cut completely before she murmurs a healing spell.

 

"I was badass, Regina. You shoułd see the other guy! Oh yeah, you did!." The blonde jokes with a smug smirk trying to hide the effects of the Queen's magic and touches in her body.

 

 

Regina narrows her eyes and hisses at her, "This is not a joking matter, Miss Swan. He took a kñife to your throat. If you had moved slower..." She träils off breathing heavily before looking away.

 

The blonde squeezes her right arm and Regina looks back at her, ''For a second there, when I saw that I could barely breathe, Emma!." She murmurs softly as her chocolate eyes shining vulnerably. 

 

Emma sighs before speaking softly, "Hey, Nothing happened!.. I'm actually more worried about you. It must've been hard to handle this with Robin." 

 

Regina purses her lips lightly, "It wasn't that hard and to be honest I am more disappointed in him than hurt." Emma frowns at her. "I'm fine, Emma!" She adds then takes Emma's right hand in her left hand after noticing her bruised knuckles.

 

Regina gets angry again."You could've avoided this if you had just walked away instead but you didn't. And It was not worth this much, Emma!." She heals the hand swiftly then looks at the newly healed hand in hers.

 

She feels herself jostled forward, unexpectedly. Regina startled looks at Emma who clenches her jaw In anger. 

 

"Don't you ever say that. I couldn't have just walked away when someone insults you. I won't!!. Because you are worth anything, Regina." Emma states with utter sincerity. 

 

Regina stunned, feels her throat clog with emotion and Emma squeezes her as she steps closer, "And I have handled worse than this, believe me. You don't know the half of it." Emma murmurs In a teasing tone.

 

The brunette looks at her then thinks about the vision that started her search for answers about Emma.

 

Suddenly, Regina realises their position and their proximity. Their hands interwined tightly, Emma's left hand on her right hip. Regina's right hand splayed over her stomach.

 

Her fingers are tracing the abs there very intimately, Regina couldn't tear her eyes away from it. She looks up at Emma who is looking back at her quite intensely. They stay still for a moment before both spring apart hurriedly.

 

They compose themselves before looking at each other again. Then Emma stammers out that her parents are waiting for her impatiently.  So, she takes her leave with a disappointed sigh.

 

Regina stops Emma at the doorway who turns with sad eyes,  "That may've been your past but you have people here who care for you like Henry, your parents.... and me, now." Regina returns the blonde's warm smile effortlessly. 

 

^ - ^-^ - ^

 

Regina rubs her forehead tiredly looking at Zelena sitting calmly in her study, feels exhausted by her day. Later that evening, she received a call from her son who wanted to talk about Emma and Robin's fight and he was reasonably upset. 

 

She promised to talk with him tomorrow as he was with Emma tonight. Henry accepted It reluctantly. 

 

That evening when Robin came, she ended things with him after returning some of his sťuff in the mansion. He was visibly upset that she just decided to end their love so easily, without giving him a chance to apologize.

 

"But I already apologized and was humiliated or is that not enough for you?" Robin ask her in incredulous anger.

 

Regina inhales deeply before answering, "That was the Mayor taking action against you for harming, a town official, the Sheriff. But as Regina Mills, I don't give time to any person who hurts my family."

 

He flushes red in anger. "I am your soulmate but you're taking that woman as your family over me. Think about what you're saying, Milady." He implores the last part pleadingly.

 

Regina snorts at that before pushing him out of her front door. "Yes! I am sure. Because I saw who would defend me against anyone even myself." She speaks as she steps back into her house. "And she was my family before I even knew you. I just didn't realize that." 

 

Wîth that, Regina shuts her door on his (constipated) face.

 

"What is this matter about, Zelena?" The brunette questions quietly.  Zelena shakes her head at her before playing the video from this morning which is a courtesy of former Lost boys. 

 

When it nears the end, Zelena points at something In the background on the screen płaying. Regina only frowns. But soon notices what!

 

There on the building window, is the reflection of the small petite redhead aka Regina doing the famous signature magic move then Robin and Will goes still at the same time.

 

The brunette bites her lower lip hard, cursing whoever she can. 

 

"So, what were you upto in that awful disguise? And why is that a secret to Emma and her family.?" Zelena asks sweetly with her chin propped up in her hands.

 

Regina sighs with a growl. _'She just can't get a break, can she?'_

 

♡> ♡> ♡

 

TBc..

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Regina restarts her search for answers next chapter. ●


	7. 'Preparation'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a busy day with Ruby. Regina and Zelena has a mission but is interrupted rudely. Emma and Ruby argue. Regina questions her own sanity with Zelena nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● okay! Like have no excuses I know but really I couldn't get in right mind frame to finish this chapter. Forgive me. I thank everyone who encouraged me to continue, repeatedly. I'll start writing the next chap after poting this.●

♡ <♡ <♡

 

Emma leans against the wall nearby a building as she adjusts her right leg's boot little impatiently. Just then she hears some hushed voices and turns her head in that direction reflexively.

 

She is greeted by the sight of Ruby pressing someone against the wall and kissing them passionately. Emma's green eyes widen in recognition when the person hums, clutching Ruby's shirt tightly.

 

Emma looks away at the same time Ruby is pulled back In for a second kiss. The blonde turns again to see Ruby walking out of the building casually but she falters briefly at the sight of the blonde.

 

Ruby coughs lightly with guilt ridden eyes but Emma only signals her to walk with her.  For next few minutes, they both walk in suffocating silence.

"Em..." Ruby starts but is cut off by Emma. 

"I clearly didn't expect this new progress in your friendship with her." She remarks casually looking at the brunette finally. 

 

"I didn't except this, either. Its only few days ago...!" Ruby answers honestly and the blonde nods with a angry sigh. 

 

"Rubes, are you of your mind! This Is wrong, it will only cause trouble and pain for you in.! Let's not mention who you're messing with! !" She questions in a low angry tone finally breaking her fake nonchalant attitude.

 

"You think I don't know how wrong this is? I've tried to avoid this! Believe me!!" Emma frowns at her incredulously but Ruby doesn't elaborate.

 

"So, what then? your tongue accidentally slipped into her mouth.! And I can't believe she's doing something like this." Ruby frowns back at her with narrowed eyes.

 

"Ems!!  Don't talk about her like that and I know how much danger I'm in if someone finds out!  But it's just..." Ruby trails off as they near the diner front door and sighs quietly as her eyes softens, "can we talk about this later. Somewhere private.!?" Her pleading tone causes Emma to soften her angry stare.

 

"Okay! We will." She gives a brisk nod despite her ovious reluctance and shoves her hands inside her pockets. "I don't know if I should hide you someplace safe or kick your ass and bash you for doing this with a married woman." She sighs heavily with a small shake of her head.

 

"I don't know the answer either." Ruby shrugs with a frown. They enter the diner silently and Granny comes out to fill their order while enquiring about their whereabouts.

 

"I sent Emma after you when she came to ask you about your night patrol inside the woods, Red. Why do you spend so much time in library?? Napping.." Emma and Ruby shares a secret glance before Ruby just shrugs nonchalantly at Granny who glares at the move until something else draws her attention.  

 

"Where's your favourite scarf? The red one.! Don't ask me search it if you lost it again..!" Granny reprimands her before moving towards the kitchen while ranting about her careless behaviour. 

 

Ruby clears her throat lightly before replying that she left it in her car. Granny just moves on from the matter but Emma just gives her knowing glare.

 

They both settle on a booth to talk about Red's (Ruby's wolf) patrol on the woods for the past two nights regarding a new problem.

 

Emma got complaints from two civilians that there was disturbance on the outskirts of the town and her deputy Mulan only confirmed It. 

 

Probably a new threat! So, Red started patrolling the woods as per the Sheriff's order.

 

They discussed about it quietly and Ruby Informed that she did smell something but it was very faint for her to track.

 

It was something very faint but intense. Emma frowns deeply at this while chewing her french fries.

 

"Maybe its the Merry men wandering around the woods again but they usually stink like forest bugs. Or Its something!" Ruby suggests lightly after swallowing large bite of her burger.

 

"Maybe Its something magical, that would explain it blocking your wolf, Rubes. I should talk with Madam Mayor about it. She will have more ideas for us..!" Emma decides calmly looking out the window in thoughts. "Meanwhile, you should continue your patrol for next few nights, Rubes. Mulan will be your backup during her night shifts. Alright?"

 

"You want us be alert to avoid someone getting hurt! Got it.. Boss!" Ruby gives her a thumb up while wolfing down her second burger. She burned lot of energy due to her constant shifting these last nights.

 

The blonde was on her second cheeseburger while Ruby was starting her fourth one and Granny kept supplying without a word. But She stops midchewing when she feelś a presence near their table.

 

"Hello, love! You are looking ravishing as usual!" Captain Hook smirks at her flirtatiously and Emma groans mentally when he starts his usual lines about swords and innuendos. 

 

Emma finds him attractive, no doubt but she can't say there is anything more in him for her. He is probably great at sex. But that's not good enough for her to fall on that black hole.

 

One of her main reasons is that his persistent attitude and crude innuendos in his advances. Als,o Hook is very entilted in his pursuit for her and that rubs her very wrongly. 

 

"I like a good woman who can handle herself in a fight, no matter how pointless the fight was.!" Hook rambles while Ruby huffs at his rant. 

 

Emma and Ruby gives him a blank look when he continues undetered by their glare for his comment. 

 

"Hook, look we are having a nice lunch and not interested in learning that you think we should've given Robin&co an opportunity to hit a uninterested woman insistently." Emma bites out her words but rubs her forehead as She frowns at him moodily. "Because of coursê, you would think that."

 

"You know, Swan! I could've been there to relieve you some tension after a good fight. I like feisty woman!" Hook adds smoothly with a leer, Ignoring her dismissal. Emma roll her eyes turning to her food.

 

"Hey!.. Hook! Get lost.. or do you want to be wolf's dinner today?" Ruby enquires warningly flashing her golden eyeş when he frowns at her angrily. 

 

Hook after glaring at Emma and Ruby when they dismiss him disinterestedly, walks back to the counter and orders lunch for himself. Later, he walks outside the diner with a contemplative look on his dashing face as he ponders on Swan's stubborness and that wolf's arrogance.

 

The Captain is unaware of the man following him from the diner fõr few minutes before he is confronted near his ship. Killian frowns at him as he waits for the theif to make his move first.

 

*# *# *# *

 

"Zelena! Wait for few minutes! We all have our own way of work in this. So, do not rush her.!" Regina says sternly to her sister who onły huffs at her. "Belle, take your time but do it properly." She speaks softly to the blue eyed brunette.

 

Regina, Zelena, Belle and Regina's secretary, Ms.Martin were discussing about the damages occured during their last showdown with a villian. There was complaints about some shops being damaged and a civilian's house that is half destroyed.

 

While the subject of this meeting is to revaluate the list of damaged shops that Rumple gave to Belle, there's another agenda behind this.

 

Regina, ever since gave some answers to her sister's insistent questions in her study, constantly questions her moment of weakness and stupidity. 

 

No matter, she gave only _half truth_ to Zelena. And hid _the main secret_ from her.

 

Not Knowing another way at the time, Regina told what she overheard during Ruby and Emma's conversation at the bar. 

 

The brunette regaled her on Emma&Ruby's talk about the use of some ingredients from her vault for a spell regarding Ruby's wolf control and mix it with Emma's blood. This intriuged her sister but she had lot of questions.

 

_"What are the ingredients exactly?" Zelena crosses her legs primly._

 

_"I still have to check my inventory." Regina informs her with small tilt of her head._

 

_"Then ..how did you know they stole from you? Or did you have another reason for spying your Savior..?" She raises her eyebrows questioningly at the former Evil Queen._

 

_"She is not my Savior and the truth is I found some details about Emma when I healed her Injury lást month." Regina answers honestly as she feels too tired to come up with a correct lie._

 

_"There is a reason for her regular monthly visits out of town. Its linked with thiş ingredients theft and Ruby is Emma's partner in this all." The brunette finishes shortly but Zelena straightens with obvious interest._

 

_"Emma got whacked in her head last month and you found a secret when you healed her. It was something very good that pushed you to find more about her activities. What Is It exactly, that made you so interested? You are leaving out some saucy important details about the Saviour.!" Zelena summarizes very cleverly looking pleased and eager to know more._

 

_Regina curses her mother Cora for passing her brilliant genes to her offsprings, in Spanish._

 

_"Yes, I found out something but No! I won't share it because that's Emma's private matter and she doesn't take others knowing such things lightly." Regina answers with stern face._

 

_"I wanted to find those answers only because I was curious about her secrets." She adds this evenly ignoring the voice in her head which is disturbingly similar to Zelena's skeptical face._

 

_"Or You could've just asked her directly because I thought you both have a weird strong bond thing going on for years..!" The redhead asks with a inquisitive smirk and Regina shrugs at her._

 

_"Well! You underestimate Emma Swan's evasion tactics. So, I was planning to find that answers on my own before I confess to her about invading her privacy which is completely accidental.!" Regina huffs exasperated while Zelena sighs at her with mock sympathy._

 

_"So, now we have to find out the name of the ingredients and the spell they used. As far as I know Ruby and Emma are not an expert in magic spells. They got help from someone." Regina nods at that point still little upset that emma stole from her vàult, Swan..!_

 

_"But the Wolf has one close friend who can help her find answers in anything magic related." Zelena concludes cheerfully and Regina frowns at her, suspiciously. "Everyone goes to her for help after Rumple including you! We should talk with her next!"_

 

_"Belle, of course!! The Bookworm is a walking encyclopedia and also thick friends with Ms.Lucas.. But I don't remember asking your help, Zelena.!!" Regina says sternly but her sister only tutts at her in mock reprimand._

 

_"Oh! Come on! It'll be fun for us, sister bonding time and with our brilliance we will be closing this case in three or four days, sis!" Zelena finishes matter of factly then she flicks her hair over her shoulder with a flourish._

 

_"You are watching lot of crime shows on Tv during your free times, aren't you!" The brunette deadpans at her elder sister who nods enthusiastically before they both launch into the plan as Regina prepares their dinner._

 

Back In the present, Regina listening to her sister's impatient nagging for an hour, sighs heavily. They asked Belle to be discreet about this and informed her no harm will come to Ruby when she panicked a little.

 

Regina just wants to know why the reason they (Emma&Ruby) stole her ingredients and also warn them not to do it again.

 

Ms.French accepted to help them after Regina and Zelena gave her their word to not harm her friends, extremely. Because She agreed that they should've had a guidance from a magic expert before messing with some unknown spells.

 

Ruby sometimes with Emma or Elsa, came to search about Lycanthrophy and its history because She found out recently that her wolf was weak than a normal one (or the ancient ones, correctly.)

 

"We searched for nearly a month before we found this book that speaks about some slave curse on Lyçans. See, this one!" Belle opens a large brown leather book to reveal a page that shows picture of Wolves in pack with a cloaked figures and humans on a large field full of blood and bodies. _A carnage, really._ Regina thinks with a frown.

 

Both Mills sister take in every details In the picture very attentively. 

 

Belle tells them about a powerful spell cast centuries ago to get rid of Lycans and other Were's by Humans and Sorcerers.

 

There was large number of Vampire clans that was very active all over the world centuries prior to them. The Lycans and other shape-shifters along with Sorcerers had joined forces to stop the Vampires and some dark Sorcerers in a War.

 

It was one of the most feral war in magical histories,  In which hundreds&hundreds of Undead and living creatures including humans were killed ruthlessy. After 24years of raging hot war, Vampires were defeated but on the third day after the victory of that Feral War, Lycan and other shape-shifters were betrayed by their own kind and humans.

 

"Witches, wizards and Humans along with other Shape-shifters created a dark spell from the blood of vampires and other creatures that were killed in the war. They called it The Cure. It was very cruel spell..." Belle trails off when the door slams open behind her suddenly. She smirks at the identical disgruntled expression on the Mills' sisters faces.

 

Regina sighs when she spots Tinķer Bell marching towards the conference table then smoothly covers the brown leather book from others view. _Just when it was getting interesting she destroys it_ Regina thinks staring stoically at Tink. 

 

"What? Blue send me because there was some damages on Fairies properties too!" Tink tells them gruffly before looking closely at Regina who only nods. 

After few seconds of silence she speaks again,"Did you speak with Robin?"

 

Regina thanks her assistant, Ms.Martin who passes everyone their lunch orders except Tink. "No, I didn't! The last we spoke was two days ago when I broke up with him. I am hoping to keep it that way."

 

"Regina, he's been trying to reach you often but you are sending him away without letting him explain anything in your anger!. As usual!"  Tink states in a patronizing tone earning herself a scathing glare from the Mayor.

 

"Angry...? No!. Iam  Livid..! Robin behaved like a mannerless couth as he drunkenly harassed a random woman. Then he attacked the Sheriff, Mother of my child, with a deadly weapon when she defended me against their vulgar insults.!" Regina states coldly before frowning at the blonde in warning. "So, I don't think I need to know any of his explanation....or yours.!"

 

"I understand that your points are valid but after breaking up with Robin so suddenly, you must miss him too. After all, He is your Soulmate..!" Zelena snorts loudly at her words making Tink frown at her.

 

"Please, Robin is an lousy Soulmate. Regina's connection with him doesn't make her ignorant to his actions. She just won't ignore the fact, he insulted her, offended her and hurt her. He is lucky to escape with a broken nose and a headache." Zelena smirks mirthlessly at the blonde fairy but Régina raises her hand to stop Tink's answer.

 

"Tink, I want you to stop giving me your opinions on how to handle my relationships. Frankly, I expected better from you because it seems like you encourage Robin and his friend's behavior." She states condescendingly because Regina did expect a lot from Robin and Tink but she got only disappointed in respense from both.

 

Henry was so hurt and angry because of what happened and also how his mothers did not inform him such matters as his Ma getting stabbed. He had to learn this from some random video.

 

Regina was able to calm him down later as he expressed how proud and satisfied he was after learning about her actions against Robin.

 

Truthfully, Regina misses seeing little Roland but in her busy schedule she didn't have time to contemplate. His father, well, that is if She could first forget her anger over him whenever she is reminded of him.

 

"Of course, I don't support their behavior and I am glad The Sheriff was there for that young woman." Tink says seriously with a offended frown.

 

"And how Emma defended Regina then there was that fight. I loved the action of the Savior and the Wolf. It was very entertaining." Zelena says cheerfully. Regina rolls her eyes at her with a smile.

 

"Its the current talk of the town. Emma and Ruby have gained quite the popularity among people particularly younsters. Also, some people(mostly Men) don't agree with their action." Belle says conversationally making Ms.Martin nod at her.

 

"Like Hook, he was hitting on the Sheriff again in the diner but she ignored him. Again. He said the fight was pointless and then Ruby threatened to make him her lunch If he didn't leave them alonē." Ms.Martin informs them with a glee in her voice. 

 

Zelena scoffs lightly and Regina frowns wondering when the pirate would just stop harassing Emma. 

 

"Hook is a ..." Tink starts with a frown.

 

"Wife stealer."

 

"Aggressive Stalker."

 

"Malevolent pig." 

 

"Obnoxious Flirt."

 

Belle, Regina, Zelena and Ms.Martin offers her at the same time with utter certainity. Tink can only to nod in agreement with a raised eyebrow..

 

"Well! I was gonna say Arrogant philanderer but can't argue with you guys either." Tink accepts it with a shrug.

 

"Swan is smart enough to reject him who knows what toxic he would rain on her life if they ever were a couple." Zelena says contemplatively as Regina discreetly hides her shudder at the thought.

 

"Emma can definitely do better than him, it's not like suitors are not gawking around her ever since She came to the town. Men and Women, alike." Belle says jovially taking a sip of a water. Regina eats her lunch delicately as Ms.Martin's face lights up brightly.

 

"Sheriff Swan is an amazing person. Despite her carefree & aloof attitude she is very caring too. One time she stayed outside my house for hours because I panicked about an intruder." Ms.Martin gushes over Swan as Regina stabs at her...salad.. salad!

 

And her Secretary continues "I heard from Ashley that both Ruby and Emma are lady lovers, too."

 

"I mean, She is kind of rough and gruff but its sweet in its own way. Honestly, I would've been with Emma if I wasn't with my.. Rumple." Belle adds with mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes and smiles internally when Regina chokes on her chicken a little.

 

Others laugh at her comment playfully while Regina feels very uncomfortable with the idea, entirely.

 

"She's obviously very strong and efficient with her hands who wouldn't want her as a partner." Zelena adds huskily looking at the muscle throbbing in her sister's stiff jaw.

 

Tink agrees with her, obliviously. "Really, all that rough and gruff is fun believe me I know. Ruby tells me that Emma is waiting for her perfect partner." 

 

_Regina just wants them to stop talking already, this is so awful._

 

"Oooh! I thought the fairies were celibate but you and Ruby, huh!! How Is the Big Bad Wolf in bed??" Zelena chuckles mischeviously at the blonde fairy and Regina smiles for the first time since this conversation turned to Emma's suitors.

 

"Please! Not all the fairies are celibate or stuck up like Blue. Let's just say Ruby is ravenous in that department." Tink informs them with a smug smirk. Others snicker quietly at the obvious pride in the fairy's voice.

 

But the Mayor noticed the smile fading from Belle's eyes as they finish their lunches and get back to the reports. Soon, Belle starts to fidget a little before getting ready to leave the meeting completely. 

 

Regina and Zelena nods in unison when the shorter brunette informs them to read the book to know all their answers. And call her later if they want to talk.

 

When Belle's about to leave, Tink gives them a goodbye with small smile and a, "Nice scarf, Belle!"

 

Regina takes a good look at the red scarf that she feels little familiar with but she only nods at Belle's somewhat stiff reply, "Thank you, I got it from a friend."

 

Regina and Zelena settle inside the Mayor's office to read more about the Aftermath of Feral war and The Cure.

 

@^ @^ @^

 

Emma wipes her hands after cleaning the last plate and leans against the counter. Ruby just shakes her head sadly, "I can't because she would be hurt if I did that after she opened to me, Ems!"

 

"What about you, Ruby? You and your feelings matter the same as Belle." Emma states firmly looking at her friend, expectantly. 

 

"I waited so long to know that my feelings were returned at some level by her. Now, I know She loves me, too." Ruby answers honestly. 

 

"Just not enough to leave Rumple. You said you guys just maķe out now but soon you will cross the line.. Then you will want more and Belle won't be able to give you that." The blonde replies with a fire in her eyes. "There Is a chance She will just use you tô assuage her own feelings."

 

"Don't talk about her like that. She is not doing any of this for an experiment or fun. She Is just as trapped as me! Thîs is not about lust, Emma." Ruby answers her indignantly as her eyes harden. "Tell me what you would have done if this same happened with Regina? Really, It wouldn't be enough for you?" 

 

Emma exhales heavily, "of course I would want that because I can have some part of her but that's why I shouldn't and wouldn't do it. Because I know I want more than some part." The blonde shrugs at her, "I won't say what you should do in this matter because its not my place to. I just don't want you hurt if this blows over in the future."

"you deserve better and we both deserve better than falling for straight girls." Emma adds.

 

Ruby sighs with teary eyes before giving a smile,"don't we all, Em? But sometimes you have to accept what life gives you! I.." Emma squeezes her hands before giving her one armed hug who returns it with both. "I should go to my patrol, its getting late! And I appreciate the hug, Emma! Bye."

 

Emma settles on the couch wearily after Ruby left, congrats herself for getting this new place fast, it came handy. As she watches her favourite Tv show, she notices the handkerchief that Redhead gave her that night, Emma thinks about finding her and check up on her once. 

 

She also worries if this new problem will become very real threat and she couldn't leave town tomorrow night. Being stuck in this town during those times are awful and delicious at the same time.

 

Regina is different with her these days. After she came from New York, they were growing close friendship even though Emma was still strggling with the fact Regina was dating someone.

 

But the brunette was very hot and cold these past few weeks. She is very close to Emma with smiles and jokes somedays then there is her frowns and short words later.   _That is fucking confusing!_

 

Emma prays Ruby ends up finding nothing bad or important tonight so she can leave tomorrow without any problem.

 

Emma just hopes this goes her way once instead of screwing up everything as usual. 

 

£¤ £¤ £¤

 

Regina places the dishes in the rack as she contemplates her discoveries so far. Having learned about the Cure, Zelena and Regina decided they would take It with Ruby the next morning. Its just one step then she'll know the reason why they used Emma's blood and how it works.

 

There's also the questions about Emma and the woman she loves, she is not much informed on that. But it seems easy to guess she is the perfect partner Emma is waiting for, that Tinker Bell informed them today.

 

Belle was acting very ... weird and there is an uncomfortable thought in her mind but dismisses it for now.  Änd Regina remembers the women's words from lunch today.

 

They're just waiting around the corner for Emma like hawks and the reason behind her secretary's enthusiastic offers to get the reports from Sheriff's office instead of her becomes clear to Regina. _That little blonde Vixen...._

 

Regina blinks few times to shake off her rage against Ms.Martin, slowly. This whole afternoon and evening, she analysed a lot of things before coming to a conclusion at tonight's dinner.

 

She just can't stand It, everytime men and women trying to get Emma churns her stomach badly. She won't let anyone get close to the blonde because it makes her _Jealous._  

 

Those comments and looks they give Emma nauseates her. Also, the reason she desperately wants to find why Emma goes out of the town and have sex with a some stranger is because she wants to find a way to stop it.

 

And..    

 

And Regina didn't like Emma sleeping with some random women anymore because she wants her to sleep only with..Regina. ...! _Oh my..!!._

 

"Why do you look like you just shoved your hands into a electric socket, Sissy?" She smiles innocently at the angry glare her startled sister throws her way. "Still worried for your answers?!. Don't sweat it!  We will get them from Ruby tomorrow morning. I already have a solid plan." 

 

"Really, should I be worried about the efficiency of your plan?"  Regina questions her sarcastically without any malice as she is still reeling from her new (*insert sigh) revelation she had seconds ago.

 

"Regina, You maybe Evil but Iam Wicked and darling, Wicked always wins." Zelena states gleefully and smirks mischeviously at the Evil laugh from Regina. They hear Henry's request them to stop being weirdos echo around the house and they ĺaugh with each other, quietly.

 

"Henry is a good boy! You've raised him well. He constantly worries for you and others well being." Zelena tells her honestly with a smile and the brunette glows with pride and love for her son, that too from her only blood relative. "Also, beat It! I am loving this new show I found which is also quite productive if you ask me! Let's watch that!"

 

And there goes the emotional moment!

 

Regina gives her a raised eyebrow and a neutral ,"Oh! What is that?" But follows her to the living room where there is wine and popcorn set ready for them.  

 

Zelena gives her a Wicked (*huh!) smile as she settles on the couch, languidly, "How To Get Away With Murder. !!" She ignores the incredulous frown on Regina's face.

 

But without delay Regina too joins her because who won't enjoy watching Annalise Keating on screen.

 

 _Maybe letting her sister into the plan Is not bad,_ Regina decides as Zelena curses one of Annalise's rival's, her bitchy sister in law. Regina smiles to herself. 

 

♡> ♡> ♡

 

TBc..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●Next: Emma and Regina scene then a wolf is cornered by our favourite Witches.●


	8. 'Anticipation'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New mysteries on the Woods and town. Regina and Emma leads the investigation, have a interesting lunch together.Regina has a busy long day before confronting Ruby along with Zelena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © I am very cheerful after watching Avengers: Infinity war 1. So, I made time to finish this long chapter. Emma's ringtone is Sean Paul's Temperature. ©

♡< ♡< ♡

 

"Did you honestly think you can hide this from me, forever!?" A honey voice husked in her face while Emma continues to gape at the hauntingly beautiful woman hovering above her with a fierce glare. "Really, Miss Swan, I should just leave you here to suffer in your pain."

 

But then Regina presses her body on the heated body beneath her deliberately, enjoying the shiver and gasp she elicits. Emma wraps her arms around her lower back automatically and discover that both are only in their underwears. "God! Regina, what the.. Damn! Your skin is so soft and smooth."

 

"It's only fair you're left alone for your deception.!!   Uhhhnnngg.... Calm down!!" Regina groans lightly at Emma's rough grip on her shoulders. She grinds their lower halves together with a grin in retaliation. "But I won't, because I know the truth. I am the only person capable of relieve you this pain." 

 

Regina's relentless grinding on her bulge makes Emma hiss in pleasure, pale hands trails down to the Mayor's olive ass cheeks. She kneads it hard while encouraging her languid rhythm. "Ssshhhhh.. Hmmm!"

 

"The one who you dream to do all the dirty things, like how you would" Regina's hand travels to the hard bulge she was grinding her wet core on. "Pin me down to shove your hard dick inside my velvet heat before you drill into my cunt roughly!!." She pumps Emma's erected cock in her hand few times after taking it out of her shorts. Mesmerized by her, Swan can only gulp and pump her hips reflexively. 

 

"Then you would fuck me nice and hard from behind using your hot rod without any restraint. Before dumping your loads of hot seeds inside me, my womb successfully like you wanted do..many times.!" Regina purrs breathlessly, palming her own breast in one hand while still pumping Emma's cock in other. 

 

The blonde just nods urgently when the fiery brown eyes lock with her own green to demand her confirmation.  

 

Regina pleased smile melts into a moan as the blonde finally squeezes those (sighs) swaying, enticing boobs. Her breath stills when Regina shifts to move her panties aside with her left hand, guiding Emma close in her right hand.

 

The Queen kneels above her hard length, its broad head pointed straight at the small entrance of Regina's wet pussy. With just an inch between their bodies intimate connection, she husks, "Don't worry. I will give that and everything you ever wanted from me, Em... 

 

**"Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm**

**I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm**

**Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on**

**And girl I wanna be the papa, you can be the mom..**

**When you roll with a player like me, with a bredda like me girl there is no oth.....**

 

Emma picks up her phone from the nightstand after two tries, " I hope you know you're going to hell for destroying my very, very peaceful dream, Ruby Lucas." She says grumpily then huffs in frustration at her current enemy's reply. 

"Yes, OK! I'm grumpy, cause you disturbed my awesome sex dream, it was about to get dirty and intense before your ringtone blasted into my beautiful dream." She shoots back grouchily. 

 

Ruby's laughs at her before remembering the reason of her call in the early morning. Emma sobers at her serious tone before listening to the Wolf attentively who relays her on about the end of her night shift.

 

".. ".. ".. 

 

Emma and her deputies are huddled in the Sheriff's Office as they decided on their next course of actions about the new developments last night. 

 

Ruby found splattered blood in the forest during her night patrol, not an alarming amount but still. She immediately tried to sniff and trace but weirdly there was nothing to trace. There was no trail to find out besides that same intense smell her Wolf sniffed past days.

 

Mulan had arrived late to the spot because She was busy responding to a call about break in from a panicked woman on the Main Street Area. Unfortunately, the intruder escaped but without breaking in.

They scooped the area for half an hour but couldn't find any clues or evidence. Emma agreed with Ruby that something magical is probably blocking Red from tracking the trail further.

 

Mulan doubted there was a connection between last night events because of their timing. Possible Murder/assault and break in at the same time seems too convinent timing suddenly. David disagrees with her, mentioned its a coincidence and they should work on both cases separately. 

 

Emma considers Mulan's hunch briefly but agrees to work on the cases seperately. The fact that Red couldn't track wasn't the most disturbing and weird thing. They worried how something or anything happened without alerting her Wolf senses even once.

 

David leaves shortly after the Sheriff orders him to check with Whale about the Blood work and also find if anyone was admitted or treated for an injury in the past 12 hours. Finding if it's an animals or a Human blood before Citizens of Storybrooke knows about this is vital.

 

Ruby and Mulan both looked dead tired on their feet, a result of two weeks of night shift and their other day job. Emma gives them both a day off.

 

Both her deputies protest but she cuts them off swiftly, reminding that she needs them in perfect shape in case a new Villian appear. The blonde assured them She can handle everything with David and Leroy today. 

 

They accept her words, that her special should in perfect shape, smug assholes. Mulan departs first, a plan to spend time alone peacefully. Ruby stayed behind to chat with Emma few minutes. 

 

Ruby teases about her grumpiness that morning for disturbing her sex dream when Emma mentioned that she will investigate the woods for the magical sign and any evidence with Regina. The blonde hits her in the arm playfully, reminded of her interruption this morning before the good, dirty stuff happened.  

 

"Huh-uh, the lead star was Regina, wasn't it?" The wolf questions her slyly after a wince.

 

"Yep..!! As usual. My body is starting to react earlier this time, I can feel the signs already. My dreams were intense and felt too real." Emma tells her with pursed lips and faraway look in her eyes.

 

"Yes! I can see how short and aggressive you are!!" Ruby agrees pointedly while rubbing her arm softly and Emma grimaces apologetically. "Not to mention, Horny."

Ruby questions when she will be leaving Storybrooke tonight, Emma was little undecided if its best to leave town now after the new development. The brunette nods her understanding, she knows Emma would feel guilty if anyone was hurt during her absence.

 

But She also worries for Emma, knowing personally how difficult it would be for her here. So, She casually suggests the blonde to instead choose someone in the town, discreetly. Or maybe she could take a shot with Regina who is currently Single. 

 

"Who is also very hurt by her douchebag soulmate/boyfriend after their recent breakup. I'm absolutely not going to take advantage of her, especially when she is obviously emotionally vulnerable." Emma states sternly. Ruby cringes at her tone before shrugging that it was worth a shot at comfort sex. 

 

Emma groans her displeasure successfully stopping anymore suggestions. She requests Ruby to inform Granny about her special drink for next three days of pain and discomfort. The wolf nods her head with sympathetic grimace..

 

Ruby assures that she will cover for Emma in the next three days whether she decided leave Storybrooke tonight or not. Mulan will be helpful for them. 

 

"Thanks, I desperately need to avoid spending any more time with Regina than its necessary. I should cool off my mind and body." Emma worries with a frown.

 

"I can definitely relate to that urge, Em. But.. In any case...  Don't jump on her.!" Ruby advised her with a straight face before laughing at Emma's sharp pinch to her ribs.

"Oh! Shut up!" She hisses with a smirk, knowing it's very much a possibility. 

 

"Sheriff Swan shouldn't jump who, Miss Lucas.?" A smoky voice interrupts them both suddenly, they both turn to the source with wide shocked eyes. 

 

Regina was standing in the doorway with her left eyebrow raised and her arms crossed, questioningly. Emma blanks out momentarily at the simple yet elegant action from the brunette. 

 

"Huh, What?... Nothing.!  We.. We're just talking about..  a show.. a TV show! I saw last night.. No, last Saturday.  Yep!" Ruby stammers nervously under The Mayor's sole focus on her. So, She tries to turn it to Emma. "Right, Em's?" Both brunettes turns to Em, only to find her focused intently on something else entirely. 

 

Emma was taking in Regina's perfect figure openly, starting from _her black heels, those beautiful olive toned calves, the tight black skirt hugging her hips. Her black bra visible under that sheer white shirt covering her soft and fit abdomen_.   **Those beautiful cleavage.. Wow!  It's so.. Damn!**

The blonde's lingering heated gaze move from her alluring slender throat to pink colored cheeks and flustered dark brown eyes.

 

Ruby's third exaggerated cough breaks their eye contact (eye fucking in Ruby's humble opinion), Emma turns to her expectantly. "We were talking about a show I saw.!! " Ruby says exasperatedly, the blonde just nods slowly making the Wolf roll her eyes before turning to the now composed Mayor. 

 

Regina demands the Sheriff to hurry up so they can do their jobs faster. Emma nods wordlessly while Ruby bids them both goodbye before they could say any further. 

 

"Sheriff, seriously, don't jump on her. Fireballs are not to be messed with, Dude!!" Ruby warns in a urgent whispers after moving away from Regina's ear shot. 

 

"Well, I would control myself but look at her, it's like so.. Impossible. I feel like She is taunting me with her entire hot body." Emma whines lowly but Ruby only gives her a warning glare and advices to behave. 

 

Ruby nods in farewell at Regina who was too focused on Emma entirely to return it properly. ° _Hurt and vulnerable over her breakup, my ass!_ ° She mutters to herself noticing how Regina and Emma are staring each other once again. 

 

"Kayy... Let's go find the suspect!!" Emma says loudly with a big smile, startling the brunette who shakes her head. 

"Too much coffee, Emma. Too much coffee." She turns towards the exit with the blonde following her closely. **Huh, her ass in that tight skirt.**

 

&. &. &

 

Regina signs the last file of that morning before closing it with a weary sigh. She couldn't concentrate on work with after her morning with Emma plaguing her thoughts.

 

After reaching the woods, Emma lead her to the spot where there was crimson blood splattered on the ground and two trees. Regina was already debriefed about the details. She frowned at the lack of evidences. 

 

Regina was impressed with Emma's preservation smell around the area. It didn't disturb any other magical residue on the place making it easy for her to find it. She followed magic's trail instantly leading them both few feet away from the crime spot.

 

It ended all of sudden making Regina frown, the trail seems to be vanished right in front of them. Emma had vandered off alone to check around the area Regina lead them to.

The magic used here was familiar somehow and also ancient but she couldn't just place whose it is or what type it is. There was something like strange mix of magical residues in the air, it was heavy and dark. 

 

Emma listening to her explanation carefully, suggests that it was probably Mr.Gold's magic but the brunette reminds her they are familiar with his magic now, enough to recognize it. Atleast she was.

The brunette decides to read her books and journals later maybe then she will remember this magic user or magic. Emma agrees with her before showing the silver ring she found nearby.

 

Regina felt the same magic on the silver ring so she puts a locator spell on it but it just glowed purple before dimming. Just like with Red, it's the same magic blocking them again. Regina had to find a spell to break the blocker which is easier to do on a solid thing instead of thin air.

 

The Magic both was frustrating and fascinating to The talented Sorceress, it was done expertly but not perfectly. She can feel there's some flaw in it,  can take two or three days for her to find answers to this.

 

"Yeah! We know you will catch them, Regina." Emma says confidently not noticing the brunette's smile. "But we need to find whose blood is that and if they are hurt badly or someone is playing with us."

 

"Possible. We will find it soon enough but I doubt its a prank after sensing the magic. It was wavering but stood strong against mine. We have to handle it carefully. That ring is the only solid evidence carrying that magic so we must keep it safe, Emma!" Regina states firmly accepting Emma's nod of assurance and promises to report any new development in the case to the Mayor immediately. 

 

"I guess Charming can cover for you while you attend your must important business in Boston." Regina says flippantly then notices The Sheriff's green eyes narrowed on her. "Well! I remember your request few days back. Just don't start drunk fights when you're outside the town too, Sheriff Swan."

 

"Hey, I fought for your honor and I didn't start the fight." Emma retorts with a small huff, completely ignoring her previous statement. "Okay! I threw the first punch but he deserved it. Be little more grateful, Your Majesty." She adds with a smirk at the deadpan stare from Regina, they both walk towards their respective cars. 

 

Regina gives her a sweet sarcastic smile and bumps their shoulders together, ignoring Emma's shocked wide eyes at her action. It was very fun being so open and playful with that obnoxious blonde. 

 

When they reached their cars, the blonde turned to her with her brows furrowed, Regina raised her eyebrows. She purses her lips when Emma asks about the Redhead, Meredith (the name she gave) from the video.

Emma expected her to know about everyone in the town as the Mayor who reigned almost 30 years now which is almost right.

 

So, Regina informed her calmly that she doesn't know every woman in town or their details. But she agreed to search about the redhead at Emma's insistence requests. Regina frowns wondering what is her business with that woman.

 

Emma wants to return her kercheif and check up on her in case there is any problem. Also, because this Meredith was mysterious and interesting, that had apparently intrigued the blonde.

 

Regina puts on a fake smile making Emma look at her oddly but she soon drove away after a curt goodbye to the blonde before she could open her mouth. Emma gaped after her sudden departure confusedly before leaving in her cruiser.

 

 &. &. &.

 

Regina knew why she left suddenly, she was flattered and jealous. Her emotions are so conflicting. When Emma expressed her possible romantic interest in her Redhead counterpart, Meredith, she didn't like it.

Mainly because Emma was intruiged by someone else, even though it was her technically. Still Regina was angry and sad.

 

Yesterday she realised that wanted Emma and now today she learned about her interest in Meredith. Let's not even forget about the Mysterious woman Emma is irrecvobly in love with.  Its all frustrating to think, Regina huffs moving to stand near the window. But..

 

But she then remembers Emma's eyes on her earlier in the Sheriff's station, like a predator on its prey. That definitely shows the blonde is attracted to her. Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from her body and yes! Her green eyes were darker than usual. 

 

Maybe Emma's attraction to her is not something new, she now recognized the same looks directed at her in their past. _Has she been blind to it til now?  How to confirm it..??_ She muses quietly before her secretary knocks on the door and reminds her of the appoinment with one of the Royal from Aurora's kingdom.

 

She informs to send them inside after five minutes,  her secretary nods and places a bonquet of red roses on her desk wordlessly. Regina takes the small card with a frown and reads the message.

 

  _ ***I am Sorry, Regina. Everything that happened had hurt you and I wish to apologize in person if you let me, Milady.***_

                          _**\- Robin**_

 

Regina sighs, "I already told you to throw them if he brings anything further, Ms.Martin.!!" 

"He was pretty insistent that I take it to you.! That you would change your mind if you read his message, Madam Mayor." Ms.Martin informs worriedly. "What should I do with these, Mayor?"

 

"Next time call me so I can warn him away personally and never accept anything from him again. And take those away first, Ms.Martin." She states firmly turning to her desk after her secretary leaves with the flowers.

 _She must talk to him about not disturbing her with his insistent apology charade. Why is it hard for the man to understand that she needs space?!!_ Regina clenches her jaw then shakes her head clear of anger.

 

 ."".."".."".

 

The Mayor was listening to a former Noble from Aurora's kingdom drone on how the Royal's value are diminishing and they should create a new system where former monarchs of their old world can be in power over the peasants.

 

She was barely listening to his stupid idea, the man must miss the luxury of doing nothing other than living on people's taxes and lording them. Regina knows the Royals here are irked by the democracy in this world.

 

The last thing she need to do was create an official council full of Nobles and Royals in Storybrooke. They were not happy when she was reinstated as the Mayor again even Regina was surprised by the supports from majority of Storybrooke citizens.

Along with her Son and The Savior's solid support. 

 

Edward was finally slowing down his pitch to the Mayor so she excused to call her Secretary who answered it with a giggle making Regina frown.

 

"Sorry, Madame Mayor. I send those files you asked to the department heads with a timeline to submit them by tomorrow afternoon. When will your meeting finish, Mayor?" Ms.Martin speaks hyperactively before she adds almost coyly, "Because someone is waiting for you."

 

"Breathe, Ms.Martin. My meeting will be done in 5 minutes. And don't send anyone in for next 10 minutes, tell them to wait then you can have you lunch break." Regina informs calmly ready to end the call and finish this stupid meeting.

 

"Of course, Madame Mayor, take your time. I am sure Sheriff Swan will wait and I can keep her occupied in the meantime." She tells sweetly and Regina frowns after the call ends.

 

She grinds her teeth realising why Ms.Martin was giggling and her eagerness to keep Emma occupied. Her thoughts go to the impromptu lunch meeting's discussion about Emma yesterday while the man before her speaks on.

 

Regina suddenly wraps the meeting with the former Lord who seems less than pleased but leaves with a huff, knowing better than to push the reformed Evil Queen.

 

That blonde Vixen was flirting with Emma when she exited her office, leaning against Emma's shoulder to show her mobile screen. The brunette clears her throat loudly.

 

She notices how Emma's polite smile turn into a genuine smile at the sight of her and feels it warm her. The blonde Sheriff moves close to her while Ms.Martin frowns disappointedly. _Oh! You don't.!_

 

"I will take it from here, Sheriff Swan, let's go inside. You should take your lunch now, Ms.Martin." The brunette informs her with a neutral face watching her Secretary nod sadly before perking up at Emma's small wave. 

 

Regina also notices that Emma brought lunch for them both, thanks her with a smile. They settle down on her desk together quietly, Regina speaks before Emma can.

 

"You seem very close to Ms.Martin, sharing quirky smiles and lingering touches with her." The Queen states with a slight curl to her lips

 

"What? We aren't close, I don't even call her by her first name and what touches are you talking about?" Emma asks in a confused tone.

 

"She was all pressed up against you on the lobby outside, if she had moved any closer she would've been in your lap." Regina deadpans with a glare. Emma raises her eyebrows before informing that Ms.Martin wanted some advice about purchasing a good second-hand car. 

 

The blonde shrugs saying she guessed the little flirting and the cheery tone was normal. The brunette questions with narrowed eyes then why would Emma spend a night guarding Ms.Martin's house.

 

"Oh! It was weeks back. That night she was very afraid so I stayed out for a while before I went back to patrol. Isn't that my duty as The Sheriff to make everyone feel safe!?." Emma asks with nervous smile under Regina's angry glare. 

"Yes, always the White Knight." Regina intones lowly making the blonde even more confused and change the topic swiftly to other matter.

 

Dr.Whale will contact them when he get the blood work results from the lab and no new patients were admitted or treated in the hospital. Emma already planned to run the blood results against the Storybrooke's sensus list, renewed with resistents of the second curse. 

 

They talked about the case and other things as they ate their lunch. Their son, Henry wanted stay with his grandparents tomorrow, the brunette gave her permission. 

Regina was little upset but after Emma settled in her new place Henry was unable to spend anymore time with The Charmings and Neal besides occasional lunches and rare dinner. So, they settled it and Regina could use a night or two for herself.

 

The blonde felt bad that she would be alone, the past 5months Robin and Roland usually took that time. But Regina waved her off stressing there is no need to worry, it's nothing new for her and also her sister will be there for dinner.

 

Regina does feel little guilty about Roland, how the sudden breakup will affect the boy but he seemed fine in the diner today morning and his father can handle it.  She could also use some bonding time with Zelena without interruption. 

 

She appreciated Emma's offer to talk about her breakup, how she was coping with it before they moved to other topic. 

 

Emma spoke to Mrs.Gibbs from the Main Street about the break in once again. She heards noises on her terrace and the intruder landed on her lawn when Mulan arrived. Mrs.Gibbs confirmed none of her thing was stolen. Regina already concluded it was a regular theft case then Emma mentioned Mulan's doubt. 

 

"I'm not gonna mix both events but just saying, everything seems shady as fuck.." Emma scrunched her nose before adding "just like Blue." Regina lets out a loud laugh at her jab on Blue moth.

 

"Wow, You have beautiful laugh, Regina." Emma stated softly as their eyes meet making the Mayor smile with a faint blush. Regina throat tightens at the tender look in Emma's green eyes before she remembers a certain topic from their interaction this morning.

 

"So, will David keep me posted after you leave to Boston for two days or Ms.Lucas?" Regina asks little coldly knowing very well what the blonde will do in Boston. She watches Emma press her lips together.

 

"Actually, after this morning I decided to not leave Storybrooke. So, I cancelled my plans." Emma informs her with a shake of her head.

 

"YES!!" Regina smiles brightly before noticing Emma's eyebrows raise at her outburst, she calms herself. "I mean, that's a good decision, we will need you here for any emergency. I hope its not very important thing you had to attend."

Emma narrows her eyes at Regina's sudden smile and happy mood.

 

"Its okay, Regina. Just something related to my old job and I can handle it from here in my free time." She answers with a secret smirk. Regina bites her lip at the cryptic and double meaning words, feels new panic rise within her.

_**Maybe Emma will choose someone from Storybrooke to.... I just can't catch a break..!! Regina groans internally.** _

 

"Okay!!... I'm going to do another sweep on the area we found the ring in the morning with my Dad. See if I missed anything." Emma says slowly starting towards the door after they finished their lunch.

 

Regina nods before adding sarcastically, "Alright, don't forget to greet your admirer out there." Emma turns to her with a puzzled smile.

"You're more interested about my admirer than me. Why is her flirting bother you this much.!" She asks the brunette finally. "I mean I'm single and hot..!"

 

Regina denies Emma's accusation with a snort but panics internally. "I am not bothered by it, just pointing you have another admirer like Hook. And You're right, you are free to choose anyone." The blonde makes a face at Hook's name.

 

"Well, it doesn't matter because She is not my type actually." Emma has the predatory look from earlier, her sole focus lies on Regina who gazes back back intently. "I like them Feisty and stubborn, ready to rip apart and ripped apart. A Woman who thrills me like a Shark and soothes me like a cold breeze on summer."

 

Regina's breath rushes out when fingers graze the back of left her hand lightly, Emma's rough voice, echoes, "I doubt Ms.Martin is any of those,..!"

Then the blonde blinks rapidly, seems suddenly self-conscious before backing away from her. "I'm.. I'll call you later..bye, Regina." She says with a tight smile and a wave. Then she is gone.

 

The former Queen's chest was heaving after her departure, she gathers herself from the intense moment. Okay, the heated looks and eye contacts with Emma, confirms there is attraction. And Its definitely not new thing

 

Emma's frankness about the type of woman she likes, makes Regina wonder if she asked about her secret maybe the blonde will talk about it too.

 _Maybe she should tell the blonde what she witnessed,_ Regina debates to herself. _Well, no harm in talking to Ruby if she was going to confess to Emma soon._  

 

Also, She needs to know what spell the Wolf and the Savior did using her stolen ingredients. Honestly, She was little hurt that Emma stole from her and while the answers lie with Emma, Regina knows Ruby can draw a more direct path to it.

 

@* @* @

 

Regina glares stoically at the Wolf before her instead of Zelena, still little miffed after their conversation about Emma earlier. She doesn't want it on her mind now.

 

Ruby was startled by their appearance on purple and green clouds in her small apartment. She glared at them angrily from where she lying on her coach lazily after coming out of her shock.

 

The Mayor calmly informed Ms.Lucas that she means no harm, they want some answers and it's best for all if they could get to the truth quickly. Zelena smirked crookedly at her.

 

The younger brunette gives a incredulous stare and informed them that its better for their reformed life and family if they didn't threaten her. But was cut off by Regina who gave her usual sarcastic smile.

 

"I am actually not here to threaten you.!" And Zelena Interrupts her sister. "Really, We are not going threaten her.!!??" Regina shakes her head at her sister then rolls her eyes at the disappointed pout before turning to Ms.Lucas again.

 

"I know about the ingredients missing from my vault and found out its the same ingredients used in that spell you were researching on lately." Regina states with a pleasant smile on her face.

They actually don't know about the spell Emma and Ms.Lucas used and they only got vague information about the old spell too on the book Belle gave.

 

Ruby eyes widen in shock for a second before she can cover it from the inquistive women before her.

 

"So, can we talk now?" Regina asks patiently with a small tilt of her head. Ruby looks at the Wicked Witch settled on the arm of her couch elegantly, curses her luck internally.

 

Ms.Lucas initially feigns confusion and denies the accusation before Regina reveals that she already knew who was responsible for the ingredient theft in her vault. (Obviously, hinting at Emma.)

And warns their actions have bad consequences, no matter who they are If she loses her patience.

 

She stresses her words letting the Wolf know how serious she was. She won't create a problem but has to maintain her reputation to get some things done. Regina also uses a important detail learned from that night spent with Emma and Ruby in the diner.

 

"I am sure Mrs.Lucas will be very concerned to hear about this matter from me and decide on her own punishment." The Mayor drawls casually looking at her manicured nails before turning to the young Wolf. **O. K. Maybe little threatening,** Regina concedes.

 

Ruby visibly panics at the mention of her Granny, knowing she'll be pissed If she found both Emma and Ruby had messed with some unknown spells blindly, took the Mayor's things after their latest fights and problems past week.

Her Granny can make both their life quite miserable, everyday. Not to mention what Regina can do. If Snow finds out.. 

 

"What do you wanna know?" Ruby asks defeatedly while looking at the older brunette standing before her. 

 

"Oh! We already know you used that spell to control your Wolf and counteract another ancient spell. The CURE, that's what its called, isn't it!" Zelena saunters back from the kitchen, munching on a chocolate cookie. Regina didn't even notice her going to the kitchen.

 

"Well! If you know everything why are you here?" Ruby asks sarcastically then gasps at the item on Zelena's hands before prying it away from the witch gently with a indignant cry. "That's my secret stash, Emma already ate my main stash this morning." The Witch sisters are on the couch when Ruby returns after hiding her cookies from snooping people.

 

"Emma was here? She didn't mention about meeting you later during our lunch!" Regina murmurs softly but the Wolf hears her clearly. 

 

"Saw her today Morning after she got statement from Mrs.Gibbs who lives two houses down the street. I was passing by when Emma snatched my cookies from my grocery bag because she missed breakfast and then left." Ruby rolls her eyes at her boss and best friend's action. 

 

Regina frowns understanding why Emma wolfed down two cheese burgers at lunch. "Well, they're nice..and yummy." Zelena says dusting cookie crumbles from her hands with a tissue daintily. Regina shakes her head.

 

"The explanation was vague, and I know you brewed a potion using the spell. But I want real answers and explanation for stealing my things, Ms.Lucas." Regina states very firmly locking eyes with Ruby who nods at her after a brief pause. 

 

"First, stop calling it the Cure, Lycanthrophy is not some disease like they projected it to be." Ruby states coldly then settles on a chair after their nods. 

 

Ruby explains briefly on the war but gives more details than the book, that she learned from her Granny. The reason for Feral War was the Vampires, they were getting out of control with blood-lust, using Dark Sorcerers to find a magic spell and make other living creature's their powerless slaves.

 

After the War ended, some humans along with some powerful Socerers used the Vampire's incomplete spell. But twisted it for their benefit even some Shifters (traitors) helped them. Regina and Zelena intrigued by the story questions their actions.

 

 Shape-Shifters ( or Were-animals) were very powerful and lived honestly and the Humans were afraid of their power, frowned their living styled. Sorcerers just hated the equal hand Shifters held against them.

 

Zelena snorts disbelievingly at the last part while Regina just listens quite attentively. Ruby reminds them that everyone has magic inside them.

 

"But it's mostly dormant, only few and the powerful can access their magic and they need to train before performing a small trick." Except Emma, Regina thinks but she accessed her magic only on emergencies before starting her training properly.

 

"Well, Centuries ago these Shape-Shifters known as Were's accessed and used their magic to Shift. We were large in numbers and lived in our communities instead of hiding." Red bites out angrily and Regina remembers how the Wolf had to hide in the Enchanted Forest even now some fear Red.

"Shifters were powerful, honest and kind, also immune to magic. They could shift on their own will anytime." She explains quite proudly before frowning.

 

Humans were not powerless but were not very powerful either. Of course, there were bad people who troubled others in the packs and communities, like anywhere.

 

Zelena wonders what any of this has to do with the spell or the Cure or anything they asked about. Regina watches the golden glow in Ruby's eyes before saying that if they want answers then they had to listen to the story. 

 

"The CURE was a wretched spell that stripped natural magic in the world and other living creatures. That very magic we used to shift. Some Humans and Sorcerers' jealousy and fear caused great loss to every magical creatures. Made people believe the Shifters powers', was a disease.!" The younger brunette tells them coldly still pacing in front of them.

 

The 'Cure' spell was created using **blood of a fallen Elder Vampire** and other **dead dark creatures hairs &claws, a Human heart, pure Silver** and **a bowl of impure water** mixed with **powerful dark magic.**

 

Traitors gave them our **Were's Royal blood** to strengthen their spell, Regina wonders if the powerful dark magic came from Rumplestilskin. But Ruby points out it was a Dark One from centuries before Rumpelstiltskin. 

 

Few Shifters escaped the spell but were still affected. Their Were powers are only transmitted through blood and they are not powerful or in control of their beasts like they used to be. They were limited mentally and physically, mostly female wolves like Red suffered often. Emma was willing to help when Elsa gave this idea to Ruby.

 

 

Emma and Elsa brewed a potion using the counteract spell which contains **Dragon's blood(Regina's ingredient), Unicorn's hairs(Regina's) & Wolf's claws, a True Love's potion, Pure Gold(Regina's) and a bowl of purest Water (Elsa melted her ice) mixed with poweřful light magic.** 

 

Some centuries later Shifters stopped searching for this counter spell ingredients when they were hard to come by but they passed it on for generations. Ruby's Mother was one of the guardians who gave her the spell before she died by Ruby's own hands.

 

Zelena guesses the powerful light magic was the ingredient they needed because Emma was the first person in centuries to be born with that magic completely. Regina agrees with her then asks Ruby if that spell worked as she hoped.

 

Ruby nods, it worked and she takes three drops of the potion on full Moon's in case she overdoses. Her control over her wolf is improved among other things and doesn't need her red hooded cape.

 

The taller brunette reminds Zelena how they don't know about the effects it'll have on others and there's not many Shifters she knew to share it, when Zelena asked why the Wolf never shared sucess of her spell to help her kind.

 

Regina finally asks the question she wants answers to, "How is Emma's blood factor in these?" and "what is the reason for her monthly visit outside the town.?"

 

Ruby gapes at her in shock before shaking her head at them. "Emma has the pure Royal blood, She was literally made by magic. Her blood has properties to increase the strength and effect of the spell. Elsa informed me about this, Emma was only happy to help."

 

Regina disgests it before fixing the Wolf with a stubborn glare who huffs at her, "Emma has some personal .... needs that she has to take care of. She wants anonymity which is quite difficult to maintain in our small town. Nothing bad but its very necessary for her." She explains vaguely before meeting Regina's eyes squarely. Zelena raises her eyebrows.

 

"I don't know why or how you came to know but I'm not saying anything more on Emma's personal matter. There is a story and its Emma's to tell, not mine. That is, if she wants to."  She finishes warningly then asks them get out of her place, politely.

 

"What happens if Emma can't take care of it as usual?" Regina asks nonchalantly making her sister narrows her eyes at her.

Ruby grimaces sadly, "She will be in pain, a lot of pain and anger among other things."

 

The Mayor politely states her to keep their talk to herself. But when the wolf didn't easily agree to hide it from Emma, Zelena moves into her personal space. 

 

Ruby narrows her eyes at the redhead's sudden closeness, hears her low whisper, "I know the secret about you and a certain brunette, Wolfie! How about we agree to keep our secrets, a secret!" Her eyes widens before glaring at Zelena and looks at Regina's suspicious frown.

 

She calms herself to think rationally and nods at Zelena reluctantly who turns to Regina with a bright smile. Regina purses her lips annoyed at their secret whispered conversation. "I hope you will talk to Emma about this sooner!" Red warns her seriously.

 

Regina informs Ruby, she will definitely talk to Sheriff Swan about everything. She also warns her to stop indulging Emma and herself on Unknown magic in the future without her advice. 

 

Regina leaves in a cloud of purple smoke as she plans her next step and how to approach Emma regarding these things. She was hoping to question her sister's secret talk with Ms. Lucas later. Zelena follows her sister leaving Ruby to glare at her in frustration and little trepidation. 

 

 

♡>♡>♡

 

 TBc..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Next chap: Things hot and intense for our leading Women. *

**Author's Note:**

> ● Kudos♥ and Comments ★ are appreciated ●


End file.
